


El diablo que nunca conociste.

by MoneyNPower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, season 7, temporada 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyNPower/pseuds/MoneyNPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sabe que es afortunado de estar vivo, que no cualquier persona resiste 200 años atrapado en una jaula con el demonio torturandote pero está de vuelta y está agradecido por ello. El problema es que el mundo se está acabando y aparentemente Lucifer lo ama, Dean lo cree un loco,Bobby está muerto y los Leviantanes se quieren comer al mundo.Sam no entiende nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

“Esto es real”

Sam se aferraba a esa frase, se aferraba a frase con toda su alma. Era difícil, sumamente difícil porque cada vez que el demonio se presentaba a él y comenzaba a hablarle, de cualquier tópico o tema. Simplemente no podía evitar escucharle. Era como una radio vieja, un programa malo del cable que no quería ver pero que no podía simplemente apagar.

Porque una cosa era no responderle, y otra cosa era escuchar. Y de las dos todos saben que la peor de las opciones es la segunda. Porque solo los idiotas no son capaces de notar los mensajes subliminales de los afiches publicitarios.

INCITACIÓN.

Escuchar es otra cosa, más directa, más asertiva. Pero Sam sabía, sabía que si le respondía, entonces iba a entrar y no habría marcha atrás para él. Por eso, se aferraba a las palabras que su hermano le daba.

Dean siempre sabía lo que era mejor, Dean solo quería protegerlo, Dean era en el fondo el más maduro de los dos, Dean era el salvador después de todo. Claro que su hermano no podía evitar que Lucifer se presentara y comenzara a hablarle, claro que no. Pero podía estar ahí, simplemente estar. Y Sam sabía que su hermano también lo necesitaba. Ambos estaban heridos, heridos por Castiel, cansados de las idas y venidas entre la tierra y el infierno, deshechos por tantos horrores a los que ya estaban acostumbrados.

En conclusión: Simplemente hechos un par de trapos viejos y descuidados, sin saber que más hacer con una vida en la que solo existia tres cosas constantes.

Muerte, moteles y monstruos.

Y aunque Sam sabía, ya a estas alturas que no había otra vida para ellos. La aceptaba, estaba resignando a ello, a que su vida fue salvada por la misericordia del destino, a pesar de ser la llave para desatar el apocalipsis y destruir el mundo. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era cuidar del mundo, y los Winchester solo conocían una cosa además de meterse en problemas.

Cazar.

Y sabía que cazar era lo único que podían hacer en este punto de sus vidas, porque simplemente no había más que eso. Se suponía que aquel era un premio, tranquilidad, paz y aunque Sam podría perfectamente estar feliz con ello, no lo estaba. Y no porque tuviera que lidiar con doscientos años de traumas sicológicos, joder que estaba vivo, agradecía estarlo pero simplemente algunas veces se preguntaba si todo a lo que estaba destinado era a ser una especie de juguete para el cielo y el infierno. Tenía que haber más ¿No? La misericordia de Dios tal vez.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, intentando olvidar la presencia de Lucifer a su lado, pidiendo en su cabeza que Dean se apresurara con el café y el periódico. Lucifer siempre estaba con él, algunas veces conseguía ahuyentarlo y conseguir algo de paz durante el día pero en las noches….En las noches simplemente Lucifer daba todo un monologo.

Por eso le extraño que a esta hora del día Lucifer estuviera hablando, y le sorprendió aun más que sin importar cuantas veces se tocara la herida, Lucifer simplemente no desaparecía.

-Sammy tengo un chiste ¿Quieres oírlo?-le preguntó animado, dando un pequeño salto sobre el colchón.

Sam pudo sentir el movimiento pero simplemente le ignoró y siguió mirando por la ventana, en cualquier momento Dean cruzaría esa puerta…En cualquier momento.

-¿Cuál es el instrumento favorito de Batman?-le preguntó mirando al hombre a su lado.-¡El ukelele!-y se largó a reír.-¿Lo entendiste Sam? Divertido ¿No?-

Sam ni se inmuto. No pudo evitar pensar que los chistes de Lucifer cada vez se ponían más malos, bueno en ningún momento le parecieron graciosos tampoco pero el demonio tenía últimamente la desagradable obsesión de contarle chistes.

Lucifer suspiró, estirándose sobre el colchón.-Aww Sammy, eres tan aburrido. No te has reído con ninguno de mis chistes.-dijo, fingiendo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño.-Tengo otro de Batman ¿Quieres oírlo?-le preguntó, incorporándose nuevamente.

Sam no respondió “En cualquier momento…” pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Qué le pidió Batman a Batichica?-volvió a preguntar nuevamente Lucifer, otra broma seguramente.-¡El Batrimonio!-dio un aplauso largándose a reírse, cayendo sobre el colchón de la cama.

Dios ese sí que era uno malo ¿Qué fijación tenía Lucifer con Batman? Algo en eso le recordó a Dean cuando todavía solía ser un idiota con sentido del humor, aun lo era. Solo que ahora era un idiota con sentido del humor pero con problemas de alcohol. Claro que Sam no le iba a recriminar nada, Dean no le escucharía ¿Cuándo lo hacía?

Sin embargo Sam no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca, le había parecido gracioso…Tal vez un poco.

-Oh sabía que te haría reír Sam ¿Quieres escuchar otro?-le dijo sentándose sobre el colchón una vez más.-Este va de…-

Y por fin, la puerta del motel se abrió.-¿Sam?-llamó la voz, era Dean. Sam suspiró en alivió, apresurándose hasta la entrada.

-Joder Dean ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-preguntó Sam arrancándole el café prácticamente de la mano y dándole un sorbo con rapidez. Ignorando la presencia de Lucifer que seguía en la cama, mirándolos a ambos.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío Sam!-exclamó Dean con molestia a lo que Sam se giró a ver a su hermano, tenía un pedazo de tarta en un plástico trasparente a medio comer, a Sam no le costó sumar dos más dos y se acercó a su hermano, olfateándolo. Cosa que puso algo nervioso a Dean.-¿Sam…?-

-Hueles a café, y esa cosa está a medio comer.-le dijo, sin apartarse de Dean.

-Uy creo que ahora es cuando viene la escena de celos.-comentó Lucifer con gracia.

-Por eso te demoraste tanto, seguramente estabas jodiendo con alguna tipa mientras tomabas café y tarta.-espetó Sam contra su hermano.-Así que el café es mío, idiota. Por dejarme aquí como un estúpido. No tenemos tiempo para esto.-

Dean rodó los ojos, Sam siempre tan melodramático por todo.-Cierra al boca ya, perra.-le contestó con sarcasmo.-¿Y que sí estaba tonteando con alguna tipa? ¡Soy un hombre!-se excusó, como si aquella afirmación fuera una excusa.-Tengo necesidades de afecto.-

-No Dean, estamos en un caso ¿Lo olvidaste? Concéntrate en eso.-le dijo Sam volviendo a su tono serio a lo que Dean simplemente resopló con sus labios.

-¡Eso Sammy! ¡Díselo!-exclamó Lucifer.

-Como sea.-dijo finalmente, dando por zanjado el tema. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lucifer? ¿Sigue funcionando el truco de la mano?-le preguntó Dean con voz seca, no había preocupación en su voz. Pero Sam el conocía, Dean estaba preocupado. Sam solo hizo una mueca extraña.-¿Está aquí? ¿Ahora mismo?-le preguntó.

Sam suspiró pesadamente, dejando el café en el borde de la mesa y finalmente se giró, echando un vistazo a la cama. Lucifer se había ido, la cama estaba vacía.-Ya no…Estaba contándome chistes.-

Dean resopló divertido.-Oh no me digas que está en plan de contarte chistes para que ligues con él…- se suponía que era algo gracioso, pero Sam simplemente le asesino con la mirada.-Vale, lo siento. Inapropiado y aburrido, lo sé.-

Sam no le dijo nada y simplemente volvió a la mesa, dándole un sorbo a su café.-Encontré algunas cosas que podrían tener relación con el fantasma.-le dijo a Dean esperando a que su hermano se le uniera. Sin embargo Dean entró al baño.

Sam rodó sus ojos y suspiró, echándose en su silla con cansancio.

Sam estaba seguro, debía haber algo más. Algo más que lidiar con su hermano, soportar al diablo y cazar a lo sobrenatural. No es que quisiera una vida normal, simplemente ya no era algo accesible para él. Cinco minutos después Dean reapareció, secándose las manos con su cazadora.

-Bueno, veamos que tienes ahí Sammy.-le dijo Dean.

Y como siempre, esa misma noche se encargaron del fantasma, últimamente era de lo único que se ocupaban: Fantasmas, eran tan aburridos, al menos así lo pensaba Sam. Siempre solían ser los mismos: Vengativos.

Fantasmas matando personas, fantasmas atormentando personas, fantasmas mutilando personas, fantasma embrujando personas. Fantasmas, los seres sobrenaturales más interesantes del universo.

Esa noche cuando volvieron del cementerio, Sam estaba exhausto porque le toco desenterrar el cadáver aunque al final Dean se apiadó de él y cavó lo que restaba. Luego de quemarlo volvieron al motel porque al igual que Sam, Dean estaba cansando y sin ganas de conducir en la carretera. Así que saldrían mañana por la mañana.

Sam agradeció eso, quería dormir. Y tenía la sospecha de que Lucifer no se aparecería esa noche, no tenía fundamentos para ello, Lucifer siempre se aparecía en la noche pero tenía ese presentimiento o tal vez solo fuera esperanza.

Y como esperó, Lucifer no se apareció y Sam pudo dormir como no lo había hecho en semanas, sin embargo en la comodidad de sus sabanas no pudo evitar pensar si tal vez Lucifer tuviera un chiste para la extraña forma en la que él y Dean vivían sus días post-apocalipsis. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sam soñó. Soñó algo agradable.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensó la primera vez.

Sam se removió entre sus sabanas, se sentía tan cómodo y cálido, como si no quisiera salir de la cama. Ni siquiera se percató de que en realidad que era la piel de otra persona la que le brindaba tal calidez pero claro, estaba demasiado adormilado como para notarlo.

Y entonces, el despertador.

“A la baticueva A la baticueva A la baticueva” Acompañado de la típica melodía tediosa de Batman.

Sam abrió sus ojos de golpe ¿Quién mierda ponía el despertador tan fuerte?

Y sin darse cuenta terminó golpeando a la persona que estaba a su lado, quien cayó al piso con todo su cuerpo.

-¡Joder!-exclamó una voz. Al tiempo que Sam posó sus ojos sobre sí mismo.

Estaba sin ropa, y no un “sin ropa” de esos cuando nos vamos a dormir, no. Un “sin ropa” que significa, desnudo, lo cual dejaba entrever que probablemente y en grandes probabilidades había terminado teniendo sexo con alguien la noche anterior (¿O todas las noches anteriores a la noche anterior?)

-Oh Dios…-balbuceó Sam, tragando saliva nerviosamente. Entonces examinó toda la habitación con su mirada, las paredes eran rojas, rojas como la sangre y el techo era de color blanco, además de una alfombra que cubría todo el piso que se veía bastante fina y cara. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Y más importante ¿Dónde estaba Dean?

No pudo seguir desvariando más porque apenas giró su mirada unos cuantos centímetros se encontró con unos ojos muy azules, atravesándole con la mirada. Y no cualquier ojos azules.

-Lucifer…-balbuceó Sam con un hilo de voz. Y no era simplemente Lucifer, era un Lucifer muy desnudo y por cierto, muy atractivo. ¿Sería porque las laceraciones en su rostro y cuerpo ya no estaban?

-Hace tiempo que no me decías así Sammy.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Lucifer.-No desde la universidad.-le dijo mientras apagaba el despertador con una mano. Y no cualquier despertar, uno con forma de…¿Batman? Y entonces posó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Sam parpadeó, incomodo y alejó su mirada. No quería bajar un poquito más y encontrarse con el pequeño “amigo” de Lucifer.-¿Sam?-le dijo, notando la incomodidad del castaño.-¿Pasa algo?-

Oh y entonces para Sam todo se le hizo muy claro, como si leyera un libro para niños pequeños: Estaba atrapado en uno de esos tantos universos perfectos, genial.

-¿Sam?-le llamó Lucifer, esta vez con más preocupación en su voz.

-No podrías…No sé ¿Ponerte algo encima?-le dijo Sam, ocultando una parte de su rostro con una de sus manos sin embargo Lucifer simplemente elevó una ceja.

-Pero a ti te gusta mi amiguito Sam ¿O que ya te olvidaste de anoche?-le preguntó, sin moverse un centímetro. Sin saber porque Sam se ruborizó muchísimo.-Y la noche antes de esa, y la noche antes de esa y….-

-¡Vale! ¡Entendí!-exclamó Sam haciendo que Lucifer parara, este sin embargo se sorprendió un poco.

-Alguien parece bastante tenso hoy…¿Quieres qué..?-le preguntó, subiéndose a la cama y acercándose hasta Sam, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de este y Sam se estremeció.-¿Quieres que te ayude Sammy?-murmuró, bajando sus tersos labios hasta el oído de Sam.-A relajarte….-

Sam gimió.

Sí, gimió ¿Por qué gemía? No se supone que el diablo que excitara, se supone que estuviera aterrorizado y huyendo en ese mismo instante…Pero aquel no era Lucifer, no podía Lucifer.-No…-intentó protestar pero era más que evidente que aquel “No” era solo una mentira.-Lucifer…-

Lentamente la mano de Lucifer comenzó a bajar por el torso de Sam, hasta su entrepierna y Sam pudo sentir el calor y lo endurecido que el miembro de Lucifer se estaba poniendo, duro como una roca. Caliente.

Sam volvió a gemir, sin siquiera intentar contener su gemido, por alguna razón no se sentía culpable al hacerlo. El sentirse tocado por el diablo, el deseo de que Lucifer recorriera con cada uno de sus dedos cada centímetro de su piel. No, no había culpa en lo absoluto.

Lucifer ya tenía su mano entre la erección de Sam, frotando su mano lentamente contra esta y haciendo que Sam gimiera en voz baja con cada roce que hacían sus dedos con la punta de su polla.-Lu…Luke.-sollozó.

Así era, porque de alguna Sam sabía que el nombre de aquel hombre no era Lucifer, aquel pensamiento estaba en su cabeza, como una fotografía, como un recuerdo ¿Quién era Luke?.-Más rápido.-Sam sollozó, cerrando sus ojos. Permitiéndose ahogar en aquellas oleadas de placer, eléctricas que le atravesaban por todo el cuerpo.

Escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de Lucifer, mínima, como la de un niño.-Oh Sammy, me encantas.-le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por el costado de Sam, alcanzando uno de los pezones de este entre sus dedos, apretándolo y retorciéndolo juguetonamente. Sam se estremeció por aquel tacto, jamás le habían tocado así.

-No...Luke.-volvió a gemir, le gustaba. Le encantaba.

Lucifer sonrió y continuó retorciendo el pezón de Sam, disfrutando cada uno de los gemidos que salían de la boca de Sam y al mismo tiempo seguía manoseando el miembro de este con sus manos, sintiendo como cada vez Sam se ponía más duro.-Haces que me ponga tan duro Sam ¿Lo sientes?-

Oh y Sam podía sentirlo, claro que sí pero estaba demasiado perdido en el placentero vaivén en el que Lucifer lo mantenía. Entonces Lucifer le soltó, mientras acercaba su cuello para tocar sus labios con los suyos. Sam no se negó al beso, se entregó con todo lo que tuvo, explorando la cavidad de Lucifer con su lengua mientras el otro hacía lo mismo.

Lucifer comenzó a tocar su pecho son sus manos, subiendo y bajando por su piel de manera lasciva y posesiva. Sam simplemente pudo gemir.-Lucifer…-gimió, soltando una bocanada de aire mientras separaba por fin sus labios de los de Lucifer.

-Te encanta eso ¿no?-le dijo Lucifer, relamiéndose sus labios y apretó su mano entorno a la polla caliente de Sam que ya estaba goteando líquido pre seminal.

Sam estaba tan perdido en su cabeza que ni se dio cuenta cuando Lucifer le soltó y lo lanzó encontrar del colchón de la cama, mientras este se subía encima haciendo que ambos cuerpos se encontrarán.-Vamos Sam, mírame.-le dijo Lucifer con suavidad, una suavidad tan gentil que Sam jamás había oído.

Y entonces Sam le miró, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, con miedo e indecisión de lo que iba a encontrarse frente a él.

-Así me gusta.-murmuró Lucifer con la misma suavidad de antes y besó una de sus mejillas con gentileza, sin embargo Sam se estremeció y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Lucifer siguió besando cada parte de la piel de Sam con sus labios, comenzando en el cuello, bajando cada centímetros con su lengua hasta que se detuvo finalmente en el pezón de Sam, que se veía sumamente duro por los retorcijones de antes.-Me encantan estos.-murmuró pero Sam no le escuchó, y comenzó a lamer con su lengua.

En ese punto Sam solo pudo pensar que Lucifer tenía la lengua más caliente y voraz de todas, es como si se lo quisiera devorar y a él le gustaba, le encantaba. Le gustaba tanto que no tenía vergüenza y hacer sonoro cada uno de sus gemidos a viva voz.-¡Ah!-

Lucifer soltó por fin su pezón, no sin antes darle una ultima lamida y frotó su cuerpo con el de Sam por unos segundos, haciendo que su erección tocara uno de los muslos de Sam, estaba tan duro. Sam no pudo sino volver a gemir ante la sensación. Lucifer se acomodó encima de Sam, quedando frente a frente con él nuevamente y entonces sonrió, intentando de que Sam le mirara nuevamente.

-Me encanta el sexo por las mañanas.-murmuro, hundiendo su rostro en le cuello de Sam por unos segundos.-Porque hueles tan bien en las mañanas Sammy.-

Sam se removió, aun sin abrir los ojos y por un segundo pensó en responderle a Lucifer con la misma coquetería que este usó pero se contuvo y simplemente gimió. Lucifer rio ligeramente, lamiendo el cuello de Sam.

-Estas tan raro esta mañana Sam pero me gusta.-agregó y subió su rostro hasta Sam nuevamente, buscando sus labios nuevamente a lo que Sam no quiso abrir sus labios.-Vamos, no seas así.-murmuró juguetonamente y Sam por fin abrió su boca.

Lucifer no dudo ni siquiera un segundo e introdujo su lengua una vez más. Fundiendo su boca desesperadamente con la de Sam, explorando cada centímetro de esa cavidad. Sam casi por instinto pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lucifer, aparentándolo a Lucifer más contra él. Lucifer tampoco le soltó, sin retroceder ni un centímetro de la boca de Sam hasta que unos segundos después y solo por la necesidad de respirar cortó el beso.

Sam gimió, dando una gran bocanada de aire. Dios que la necesitaba.

Lucifer pasó de su boca hasta su clavícula, succionando y lamiendo su piel haciendo que Sam se retorciera, hundiendo sus uñasen la espalda del otro hombre. Lucifer siguió succionando con su boca a lo que empujaba sus caderas contra las de Sam, haciendo que su erección y la de este se encontraran, frotándose una contra la otra.

Sam volvió a gemir ante la placentera fricción y se encontró moviendo sus caderas contra las de Lucifer también, este lanzó un gruñido ahogado y dio una última lamida a la marca en la clavícula del castaño.-Sam…-gruñó otra vez, frotando su cuerpo nuevamente contra el del castaño, esta vez con más desesperación, con más necesidad.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Sam, arqueando su cuello contra el colchón. Sintió como su miembro se endurecía una vez más mientras una sensación eléctrica recorría rodo su cuerpo.-¡Ah!-gimió en un grito, derramando su semen sobre su vientre.

Lucifer siguió frotándose, mojando su polla con el líquido blanquecino de Sam hasta que finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo y eyaculó, cayendo rendido sobre el cuerpo del castaño y respirando con dificultad. El corazón de Sam estaba acelerado y su respiración era irregular, solo entonces abrió sus pestañas dándose cuenta que hace mucho que no disfrutaba de un sexo así.

-¿Ahora estas mejor Sammy?-le dijo con diversión Lucifer, Sam se giró parar mirarle pero no dijo nada, Lucifer rio entre dientes, acercándose más depositando un suave y superficial beso sobre sus labios.

Y entonces Sam se quedó dormido, tal vez por el cansancio, tal vez porque se sentía demasiado cómodo en aquellos brazos o porque simplemente necesitaba dormir y saber que todo era un sueño. Un muy buen pero extraño sueño.

Cuando Sam se despertó se encontraba somnoliento, casi como al principio de la mañana, solo que esta vez su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto por algunas partes de las sabanas de la cama y no había nadie a su lado.

Lentamente se incorporó sobre el colchón. Seguía ahí, en esa habitación y recordó que estaba atrapado, atrapado en un mundo donde aparentemente solía-bastante seguido al parecer-tener sexo con el diablo. Oh, la culpa.

-Oh ya despertarte.-dijo una voz detrás de él Sam se giró, era Lucifer ¿Esperaba a alguien más acaso? Perfectamente vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, camisa y vaqueros, además de un bolso de color castaño por su hombro derecho. Sonreía, y de parecía bastante contento.

Y entonces Sam lo volvió a pensar…Era bastante guapo. ¿Por qué?

Lucifer se le acercó, aun sonriente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-Nos vemos a la noche, disfruta el día libre.-le dijo y caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿A Dónde vas?-preguntó Sam, no pudo contener la pregunta. Fue como si simplemente se le saliera. Lucifer se giró, enarcando una ceja.

-¿A la universidad? Tengo clases hoy ¿Recuerdas?-le contestó.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta que seguía en paños menores y se metió en las sabanas de su cama.-¿Desde cuando?-le volvió a preguntar, tapándose con las blancas sabanas hasta la cintura.

Lucifer le sonrió entre divertido y confuso, acercándose lentamente hasta él.-No lo sé ¿Desde hace diez años quizás?-le respondió sarcásticamente aunque Sam no pudo comprenderlo del todo, entonces se acercó más, tocándole la frente.-¿Te sientes mal Sam? Estás raro.-

Rápidamente Sam apartó la mano de Lucifer de su frente, no le gustaba ser tratado como a un niño.-No, estoy bien. Suerte.-le contestó, intentando sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca extraña. Una que aparentemente Lucifer se compró porque le terminó besando por unos buenos segundos.

Y para cuando se despidió Lucifer seguía tan sonriente como siempre. Sam suspiró, había cosas que no se explicaba, recuerdos que no recordaba tener y que sin embargo estaban en su cabeza.

Entonces se estiró sobre el gran colchón y se detuvo a mirar el techo del dormitorio, era tan blanco y basto.

Por ejemplo, sabía que aquel hombre exactamente igual al recipiente de Lucifer, Nick, sin embargo no era ninguno de los dos y aun así tenía la misma apariencia…. Sabía que su nombre era Luke y aunque no lo tenía muy claro, sabía que tenía alguna especie de relación amorosa con él pero Sam no se explicaba aquello ¿Cómo podía saber cosas que nunca había vivido? Y aun más, si fuese un mundo creador por algún tipo de monstruo ¿No tendría más sentido simplemente no saber nada al respecto?

Y Sam sabía que el resto de las memorias estaban enterradas en su cabeza, como si estuvieran esperando a ser descubiertas.

-Joder….-murmuró.

Aun no se lo podía creer, estaba en un mundo alterno-como si de por si ya no hubiera visto suficientes mundos alternos en su vida-y encima en alguna especie de relación romántica con Lucifer, quien realmente no era Lucifer…¿O tal vez sí? Y aquello le hacía eco en su cabeza, porque el nombre “Lucifer” se le hacía muy conocido.

Y por eso estuvo más de diez minutos viendo la perilla de la puerta, aquella puerta era lo que lo mantenía seguro en ese dormitorio, apartado del horrible mundo perfecto, esperaba no tener algún gato que las parejas gay siempre tiene o algo así. Era aquel pomo el que lo mantenía a salvo de todos esos recuerdos que tenía en su cabeza ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tendría en este mundo? ¿Y Dean? ¿Jessica seguiría viva? ¿Y sus padres?

Cotidiano, como si aquel nombre perteneciera a esos recuerdos enterrados y esperando por ser descubiertos.

Pero como siempre, en Sam Winchester fue valiente y lo hizo: Salió del dormitorio, armado con solo una sabana.

Siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

No era una casa, de hecho distaba bastante de serlo. No había una escalera al segundo piso ni un jardín ni tampoco un garaje para el auto. Habría sido más fácil decir que era un departamento pero a Sam le gustaba redundar en su cabeza, gastaba más tiempo cuando hacia eso. Un departamento, bastante amplió por cierto.

Una sala que se dividía en varios pasillos que llevaban al dormitorio principal, un cuarto para invitados, un baño y una cocina bastante cuidada, de esas que tienen todo en color plata y lucen su modernidad como si fuesen modelos de una pasarela llamada “Catalogo domestico para parejas del siglo XXI”.

Todo siempre con los mismos colores, paredes rojas como la sangre, el techo blanco y un piso de madera bastante bonito ¿Por qué nada de eso le asombraba? Seguramente el diablo tenía un gusto por el color de la sangre en todos los mundos. Aunque a él le gustaba el rojo y claro, a Dean le gustaba llevarle la contraria así que siempre elegía el azul.

Dean…

Por mucho que buscó, no encontró nada que tuviera relación con su hermano, el departamento estaba bien decorado con cuadros y paisajes pero ninguna fotografía. Y no fue hasta que hurgó en un cajón que encontró una de él y Lucifer(Luke)- en lo que parecía ser una feria, Sam estaba riendo mientras Lucifer hacía una mueca más bien infantil hacía la cámara, sacando la lengua.

Y por alguna razón Sam no pudo evitar reír y el recuerdo le atravesó como una bala en su cabeza, rápido y pesado.

Sucedió en marzo del 2008. Estaban en el “Wachovia center” el lugar en Palo Alto donde las feria siempre solían asentarse, en esa oportunidad había venido una compañía de circo y Lucifer insistió en ir con él ¿La razón? Sam jamás había ido al circo, ni una sola vez. Y la realización de aquello hizo que su pecho doliera un poco.

Tampoco es que quisiera ir, odiaba a los payasos. Sin embargo no le iba a decir eso a Lucifer ¿Para qué? Se terminaría riendo de él. Al final terminaron yendo y Sam estuvo tensó toda la función, fue entonces cuando Lucifer se dio cuenta de su pavor por los hombres con maquillaje y nariz roja. Principalmente porque sudaba como loco.

-No te estas riendo.-murmuró Sam mirando a Lucifer.-¿Por qué no te estás riendo?-

Lucifer le sonrió divertidamente pero aun así no se rio-¿Por qué me reiría?-le preguntó como si fuese algo obvio y paso un brazo por su cadera, acercándolo más a él.-La gente no se ríe de las personas a las que aman ¿No?- preguntó Lucifer sugerentemente.

Y a pesar de aquella confesión, Sam no se sonrojó y simplemente le miró incrédulo.-Eres Lucifer, señor del mal. Quieres reírte pero no lo harás porque entonces no tendremos sexo esta noche.-le contestó Sam con un aire de superioridad a lo que Lucifer rio entre dientes.

-¿Lucifer?-repitió.-¿Ustedes aun me llaman así?-le preguntó, aferrando su mano a la de Sam, guiándolos atreves de los estantes de la feria.

Sam le miró divertido, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.-Si con “Ustedes” te refieres a toda la universidad de Stanford, entonces sí.-

Lucifer le miró con malicia, acercando su rostro contra el de Sam y chocando frente contra la del castaño.-Pero ellos no saben que yo lo sé, pequeño informante.-

Sam sonrió para si mismo, dejando la foto a un lado. Luego de eso fueron a un puesto de helados y conversaron el resto de la noche sobre su época en Stanford, porque aparentemente en este mundo Sam sí había terminado su carrera como abogado en la universidad ¿Fue allí donde le conoció? La verdad es que no se atrevió a seguir hurgando con aquel recuerdo y simplemente siguió buscando alguna fotografía donde Dean saliera pero no encontró ninguna.

Estaba por llevar su investigación hasta el dormitorio cuando escuchó el sonido de algo vibrar ¿Un celular? Sí, definitivamente un celular. Sam comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente por toda la sala hasta que finalmente lo encontró encima de uno de los cojines del sofá. Antes de contestar se aseguró de leer el nombre en la pantalla. Donde decía “Jess”

Oh Cristo…

-¿Jess?-preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Sam cuantos minutos se necesitan para que dejes de follar con el profesor ese y contestes el maldito celular?-le dijo, parecía molesta aunque Sam no supo interpretarlo de buena manera o mala. Jess tenía sus momentos…Aunque no se podía fiar, joder en este mundo él y Lucifer iban a las ferias de Palo Alto.-Como sea, solo llamaba para confirmar sobre ese helado que me prometiste. Recuerdas que íbamos a reunirnos ¿No?-

-¿Helado?

Y al parecer Jessica no le había escuchado porque después de eso Jessica solo se dedico a quejarse que sobre hace cuanto que no hablaban y que debían ponerse al corriente el uno con el otro, por algo eran mejores amigos.

“¿Mejores amigos? “Pensó extrañado.

-Vale, entonces mañana en Cat´s a las cinco ¿Bien? Recuérdalo Sam.-le dijo Jessica apremiantemente.-Que no se te olvide.-

-Allí estaré.-le contestó y Jessica cortó.

Entonces recordó como él y Jessica se conocieron el primer año de universidad donde se convirtieron en grandes amigos, posteriormente a compañeros de piso. Concedían en casi todas las mismas clases y aunque Jessica era más gustosa de ir a fiestas que Sam, él agradecía que alguien en su vida le sacara de las bibliotecas y del estudio.

“Tienes que aprender a relajarte Sam” dijo una voz en su cabeza, era un recuerdo. Sí, era la voz de Dean.

Sam suspiró y se quedó en el sofá, pensativo. Se sentía extraño pero cómodamente extraño, porque por alguna razón le gustaba aquello. Saber que Jessica estaba viva y que al parecer lo sobrenatural no existía en aquella realidad.

Y aparentemente el Sam de esta realidad estaba enamorado de Lucifer(Luke) pero no supo como sentirse respecto a ello, porque Sam no podía dejar de pensar en ello. En que no era “él” exactamente quien estaba en esa realidad, y por una parte luchaba contra la idea de llegar amar a alguien como el mismísimo demonio pero la otra parte –la del Sam de esta realidad- le decía que Lucifer era el ser más encantador que había conocido jamás.

Como si tuviera a dos Sam en su cabeza, uno gritándole al otro y él simplemente no sabía que hacer o como sentirse.

Durante el resto del día no salió pero al prender la televisión se dio cuenta que estaba en California, concretamente Palo Alto. Reviso su agenda de números y ninguno de los nombres le pareció familiar-al menos no al Sam que venía de la otra realidad- sin embargo con cada lectura de los nombres los recuerdos le atravesaban como balas en su cabeza, lo cual lo dejó algo aturdido por unos segundos. Era como si una película pasase frente a sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz.

Cuando finalmente se recuperó de tantos recuerdos que le sobrepasaron la cabeza se volvió a atrever a mirar su agenda.

Tenía dos números de dos ex novios, así que el Sam de esta realidad era gay, abiertamente gay (digamos que él se consideraba…”Abierto” de mente).Pero eran amigos, relaciones que terminaron “bien” aunque no los llamaba así que no supo por qué los tendría en su agenda. Así que los borró, porque de alguna manera sentía culpa al mantenerlos ahí….

Otros eran compañeros de universidad, él número de Lucifer-el cual por cierto tenía una carita maliciosa a su lado-…pero ninguno más.

Dean no aparecía por ningún lado y seguía sin poder recordar bien-más bien no quería saber- en que momento de su vida terminó enrollándose con el demonio. Al final se rindió y se fue a la ducha, una vez salió y se vistió se dio cuenta que el Sam de esta realidad apenas tenía algunas camisas-ninguna a rayas- y muchos jersey, chaquetas…Camisetas.

El resto, todas camisas blancas y corbatas.

Al final simplemente optó por una camisa color crema, un par de vaqueros y una chaqueta de Lana. Sam siempre había querido una pero temía que Dean se burlara de él por considerarlas “afeminadas” pero a él le gustaban. Encontró dos pares de pantuflas, con forma de perritos para su sorpresa, al lado de este otro par, algo más pequeño. Cada una de un rojo terciopelo.

Sam no dudó que el segundo par era de Lucifer, pero no hizo más caso y se puso las con apariencia de perritos.

-Ya que…-murmuró y se las puso. Estaba en “su” departamento después de todo ¿Acaso Dean se iba a burlar de él?

Y nada, ni un solo recuerdo más .Se sentó unos momentos en el borde de la cama.

Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza….Tantas cosas que no recordaba, que no había vivido pero que existían, que realmente habían sucedido. Nombres, eventos, noticias… Había decidido simplemente explorar, porque tal vez esto del “mundo alternativo” podía ser cosa de algún monstruo. Tal vez un D´jin o algo así.

Porque después de lo de Castiel, Sam dudaba bastante en ver a otro ángel nuevamente. Y no, para él Lucifer no contaba como uno.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como la puerta del departamento se abría. Sam rápidamente giró su mirada hacía la ventana, ya era de noche.-Lucifer…-

-¿Sam? Sam ya llegué-llamó una voz desde la sala, Sam la reconoció al instante, era Lucifer. Así que se incorporó e hizo su camino hasta la habitación, Lucifer traía las mismas ropas que antes, solo que ahora su bolso estaba en el sofá y estaba descalzo, con los zapatos en medio del corredor. Además de dos bolsas sobre la mesa.

Algo en eso le hizo reír. Entonces Lucifer se giró, sonriente.

-Traje comida china.-dijo mientras mágicamente sacaba un DvD detrás de él.-¡Y Batman! Suena bien ¿No?-

Sam simplemente enarcó una ceja, y un recuerdo le atravesó por su cabeza.

-No quiero ver Batman ¿Por qué tenemos que ver Batman? Siempre vemos Batman Luke.-le dijo Sam haciendo un puchero en el sofá mientras Lucifer se encargaba de instalar el DvD.

Lucifer gruñó un poco, lidiando con los cables y se giró.-Porque Batman es la onda Sammy.-le contestó y volvió a los cables. Sin embargo Sam rio con gracia, dándole un sorbo a su café de vainilla.

-Ya nadie dice “la onda” Luke ¿Sabes lo viejo que te hace sonar?- le contesto Sam, bromista pero Lucifer no se molestó. Sam sabía que Lucifer nunca se molestaba, no con él. Lucifer siguió trabajando en los cables hasta que por fin terminó y puso el DvD en el aparató, entonces se lanzó hasta el sofá junto a Sam y se acurrucó muy cerca de él.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo que es ser novio de alguien que tiene más de diez años que tu?-le contestó sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¿Sam?-le llamó Lucifer haciendo que su mente aterrizara en la realidad. Se veía preocupado, una expresión que Sam jamás había visto en el rostro de Lucifer. Sam parpadeó, confuso y Lucifer se le acercó, posando una mano sobre su frente.-¿Estás enfermo Sam? Estás muy raro hoy ¿Que pasa?-

Sam negó con su cabeza rápidamente.-No, claro que no. Solo pensaba en Stanford…-murmuró e intentó girarse en dirección al baño pero Lucifer le tomó por la muñeca y le miró duramente.

-¿No se te ha olvidado algo?-le preguntó y Sam le miró confuso, por alguna razón sintió temor. Esa clase de mirada le traía malos recuerdos. Entonces Lucifer sonrió.-¿Y mi beso de bienvenida?-

Sam se mordió el labio, sonriendo y se acercó hasta Lucifer, dando un beso superficial y extraño en los labios.-Voy al baño y comemos ¿Vale?-le dijo a lo que Lucifer simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No tardes Sammy.-

Fue entonces cuando Sam supo que todo esto tenía que ser un sueño o alguna ilusión de algo sobrenatural gobernando su mente o tal vez alguien lo había metido en una película de Woody Allen o Tim Burton. Porque lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta, no era el baño.

Definitivamente no era el baño.

-¡Bienvenido al meta Sam!-exclamó el diablo, Lucifer con diversión en su silla y con una sonrisa muy divertida.

La puerta se cerró tras Sam y desapareció. Sam apenas si pudo escuchar las palabras de Lucifer y no morirse del espanto ¿Dónde mierda estaba?

Todo estaba…Oscuro y lo único que había eran dos sillas pobres de madera, una frente a la otra. Lucifer estaba en una. No se distinguía nada más además de eso, todo era completa oscuridad.

-Oh no te preocupes, no estamos en tu realidad. No es como si me estuvieras dejando entrar a tu cabeza Sammy.-le dijo Lucifer haciendo un gesto con la mano y se cruzó de piernas aun sonriente.-Puedes hablarme.-

Sam dio un vistazo al lugar ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo era negro, no oscuro. Simplemente negro, no había sino negro bajo él y más negro encima de él. Negro por todos lados.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Sam con un hilo de voz, apenas audible y sin mirar al diablo.

Lucifer ladeó un poco su cabeza al mismo compas que lo hizo con sus ojos.-Siéntate y te lo explicare Sammy.-

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!-reclamó Sam en un grito furioso, posando sus ojos encima de Lucifer.-¡¿Por qué estas tú aquí?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Dímelo! ¡No entiendo nada!-

Lucifer apenas se inmuto.-Siéntate Sam.-volvió a ofrecer Lucifer, Sam se quedó mirándole unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente y a regañadientes caminó hasta la silla y se sentó frente a Lucifer. Estaba tenso.

-Verás, sabes que tu y yo tenemos una relación muy especial….-comenzó Lucifer.

-¿De torturador y victima? ¿O tal ve de acosador y acosado? ¿Víctima y victimario?-le cortó Sam con sarcasmo pero Lucifer no respondió.

-Sabes por qué tu eres mi verdadero recipiente ¿No?-le preguntó Lucifer con suavidad.

-Porque tú me elegiste, dijiste que tenía que ser yo. Solamente yo.-respondió, tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios.-Tú me elegiste.-

Lucifer suspiró, acomodándose en su asiento.-¿Crees que yo habría elegido a Sam Winchester el hermano del recipiente de Michael? ¿Crees que me gusta complicarme las cosas Sam? Yo no te elegí, para nada. No me gusta lo poético en toda esa situación.-

-¿Entonces quién? ¿Dios?-

Lucifer rodó sus ojos, divertido por la mención de aquel nombre.-Nah, Dios nunca ha sido así de preocupado y detallista.-le contestó con algo de burla en su voz.-Fue el destino Sam, es el destino quien eligió que seas tú y solo tú quien pueda contener mi gracia.-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-preguntó Sam nuevamente, ahora su voz era calmada y algo de miedo se empezó a colar poros, no le gustaba la oscuridad. Menos el color negro.-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿Crees que te torture Sam? ¿En la jaula?-le preguntó Lucifer subiendo un poco su mentón, como si estuviera probándolo.

-Sí.-

Lucifer le miró calmadamente y asintió.-Lo hice, te torture por cien años Samuel. Rompí tus huesos, rasgue tu piel y aplaste tus ojos tantas veces que no podría contarlas todas.-le contestó con la misma calma de antes.-¿Crees que te violé también Sam?-

Sam bajó su mirada por unos segundos, no quería recordar, no podía hacerlo. Tanto dolor sería demasiado, simplemente demasiado.

-Soy un ángel, nunca he tocado el cuerpo de un ángel con esas intenciones menos el de un humano.-le explicó Lucifer, acomodando su postura en la silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.-La gente cree que soy la máxima personificación del mal. Lo cual en parte en cierto, sí vale que me gusta matar y quemar cosas pero si quisiera violar, lo haría porque querría satisfacer mi lujuria.-le dijo, acercando su rostro un poco a Sam.-Tal vez sea él demonio pero no soy un demonio Sam.-

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estaba en ese mundo antes?-le preguntó Sam elevando su mirada hasta Lucifer. Estaba cansando de las evasivas, necesitaba una respuesta clara.-¿Por qué me estas hablando de cosas sin sentido?-

Lucifer se quedó viéndole por unos segundos, con tanta calma que Sam si no supiera que quien estaba frente a él era el mismísimo demonio, habría dicho que era un ángel del Dios. Uno bueno y no el arcángel Lucifer, él caído.

Y entonces Lucifer le sonrió, una sonrisa que Sam jamás había visto en ese rostro. Era gentileza, amabilidad, cariño. Una sonrisa gentil y amable.

-Porque te amo Sam Winchester.-

Y aquello fue como si una flecha le atravesara el pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Cuando Sam despertó, estaba dentro del impala, en el asiento del copiloto. Los vidrios estaban mojados y afuera llovía ¿Cómo podía ser? Lo último que recordaba era que la noche anterior había dormido sumamente bien. Además, estaba oscuro, era de noche o probablemente, las primeras horas de la madrugada.

Rápidamente echó una mirada a su lado, Dean estaba ahí. Con una expresión demasiada neutra en el rostro, conduciendo. Entonces suspiró aliviado, sí, todo había sido un sueño. Se sintió tan aliviado al darse cuenta de eso. Cualquier otra persona no, sabiendo que tenía al demonio en forma de alucinación encima de él….

Pero Sam podía, estaba seguro que podía.

-Despertaste princesa.-le dijo Dean en voz baja, sin apartar su vista de la carretera.

Sam habría abrazado a Dean y le habría dado un gran beso en el rostro si no fuese porque este estaba conduciendo, entonces recordó a Lucifer…Rápidamente giró su cabeza hasta el asiento trasero y allí estaba, con su siempre sonrisa burlona.

-Hola Sammy ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Soñaste conmigo?.-le saludo con un gesto pero Sam le ignoró y extrañamente, estaba sonriendo. “Solo un sueño…” suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento.

Dean no pudo evitar notar el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Él está aquí?-le preguntó aunque no había razón para que Sam se alegrara por algo así.

Sam sacudió su cabeza un poco.-Está aquí, pero no ha dicho nada.-le contestó a lo que Dean gruñó molesto.

-Hombre ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que aparezca en mí auto? ¿No puedes hacer que este en el techo o algo así?-le dijo entre bromeando y hablando con la verdad, no era una gran revelación para Sam que Dean odiaba a Lucifer, él también lo hacía.-¿Podrías hacer que estuviera en el portamaletas al menos?

Y por alguna extraña razón, Lucifer bufó. Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

-No es como si pudiera controlarlo Dean…-le contestó en voz baja, claramente menos alegre que antes. Dean suspiró, parecía cansado.

-Lo siento Sammy, algunas veces lo olvido.-se disculpó Dean. Sí, definitivamente Dean estaba cansando.

-Aw…Que lindo momento entre hermanos.-comentó Lucifer desde atrás, Sam simplemente le ignoró, como siempre.-Sabes Sam, a mi me hubiera gustado que Mickey me hubiera dicho “Lo siento” también en vez de atacarme con una enorme espada en llamas.-

-Como sea Dean…-murmuró Sam a su hermano.-¿Dónde estamos? -

-Indiana, camino a Illinois ¿Recuerdas? Tú fuiste el que encontró el caso Sam.-le dijo, echándole una mirada rápida a su hermano a lo que Sam frunció el ceño, no recordaba eso.

Bueno en realidad sí. Esa mañana al salir del motel fueron a un café para desayunar y ojearon los periódicos nacionales-más bien él ojeó los periódicos, Dean se dedicó a comer- y encontraron indicios de que algún tipo de fantasma estaba causando estragos en un pueblo de Illnois llamado Sigel.

Lo recordaba…Con tanta frescura pero simplemente no sentía que aquellos recuerdos le pertenecieran, como si él no hubiera participado en ellos.

-¿Pasa algo Sam? ¿Por qué tan preocupado? ¿Te has dado cuenta de algo?-le preguntó Lucifer desde el asiento.

-¿Sam?-le llamó Dean, notando el silencio en su hermano.

-Sí lo recuerdo, también recuerdo que coqueteabas con esa mesera pelirroja…-

Dean se largó a reír.-Oh no te pongas celoso Sammy, siempre seré tuyo.-

-En realidad él es mío, Dean.-le dijo Lucifer rodando sus ojos pero claro Dean no podía escucharle, por otro lado…Sam.-Mío por siempre, Sam me pertenece a mi, no a ti.-

Pero Sam claro que podía.

Dean estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir conduciendo y a pesar de que Sam se ofreció para relevarlo, Dean se negó rotundamente.

-No dejare que conduzcas con ese diablo que tienes en el hombro Sam.-fue lo que le dijo y Sam simplemente lo dejo estar. No es que hubiera alguna prisa.-Nos matarías a ambos.-

Ya no, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al final Dean terminó aparcando en un Motel en medio de la carretera con un horrible nombre que Sam ni siquiera se atrevió a pronunciar, las habitaciones eran igual que las demás moteles en los que había estado, en los que se había criado. Con el mismo horrible y descuidado estampado en las paredes y la sucia alfombra del piso. Además de las incomodas camas.

Entonces se acordó de aquel departamento…Tenía un gusto demasiado moderno para él pero le gustaba, era cómodo, limpio y lo más importante de todo: Privado.

Apenas entraron Dean se adentró en las sabanas y Sam hizo lo mismo, solo que no consiguió que Lucifer se esfumara pero tampoco es que Lucifer le estuviera hablando, de hecho llevaba un buen rato callado sin contarle un chiste malo o algún comentario con segundas intenciones.

Como si simplemente fuese un espectador ¿Pero de qué?

Y a pesar de que Sam sabía que Lucifer estaba allí, seguramente sentando en alguno de los sofás o tal vez observándole desde el borde de la cama de Dean, Sam durmió. Tal vez por la incomodidad del viaje y todo su cuerpo le dolía o tal vez porque solo quería que la noche terminase y así poder llegar a la conclusión de que todo era simplemente.

Un sueño.

Al día siguiente Sam se sentía renovado, jovial y tan descansando. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así y Dean se lo hizo notar en más de una ocasión.

Se levantó relajado, con su cuerpo descansado, sin la jaqueca mañanera y sin Lucifer a la vista. Con todo animo se levantó se metió a la ducha y se afeitó mientras se bañaba. Todo parecía tan relajado para él.

-¿Tan alegre que podríamos ir a algún bar y ligar con algunas gemelas? Podríamos tener suerte.-le dijo Dean haciendo un gesto divertido con las cejas, Sam no supo si su hermano estaba simplemente molestándolo o hablando en serio.

-Liga con la silla, ella te hará más caso.-le dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa graciosa, Sam no pudo evitar contener una pequeña risa.

-¿Sam?

-Ponte a trabajar idiota, para eso te pago.-le contestó Sam con sarcasmo.

Dean bufó.-Tu no me pagas, perra.-

Sí, Sam estaba animado tanto que incluso podía lidiar con los odiosos comentarios de Lucifer, y al final de la tarde Dean finalmente terminó convenciéndole para que visitaran un bar a unos cuantos kilómetros del motel. Al principio estaba un poco dudoso, desde hace tiempo que no frecuentaba bares por placer. Solo para encontrar a gente capaz de ayudarle con los casos sobrenaturales, claro que Dean era otro cuento.

Su hermano simplemente vivía la vida, rasgada, arrugada y desastrosa pero vida al fin y al cabo.

-Sammy con licencia para matar.-murmuró Lucifer con gracia, dando un ligero gruñido seductor.- Debo admitirlo, cuando no tienes esa manía por usar camisas a cuadro te ves bastante bien Sam. Listo para ser devorado, como una galleta.-

Sam simplemente le ignoró y entró al bar, siguiendo a un muy buen humorado Dean.- Bien Sam, yo voy por las cervezas, tú busca alguna mesa libre o algo.-le dijo Dean al instante, girándose sobre sí y yendo hasta la barra.

-Que romántico, una cita en un bar…-comentó Lucifer.

Sam simplemente se encogió de hombros, la barra estaba llena así que seguramente a Dean le iba a tomar un tiempo coger las cervezas, así que se decidió ir primero al baño y refrescarse un poco la cara.

Y cuando entró…

-¡Sam! Pero que sorpresa tenerte aquí.-exclamó Lucifer emocionado desde su silla.-¿Quieres hablar un rato?-le ofreció amablemente.-Sí, definitivamente deberíamos hablar ¿No crees?-

A Sam se le paró el corazón por un segundo, rápidamente se giró pero la puerta ya no estaba. Y nuevamente se encontraba en aquella…Habitación, completamente negra con solo dos sillas y Lucifer.

Entonces era verdad, no había sido un sueño.

-Oh Dios…Joder…-balbuceó Sam con un hilo de voz, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.-No…No puede ser, es una broma.-

Lucifer resopló como si Sam hubiera dicho algo gracioso.-Claro que no es una broma Sammy, esto es real. Tan real como que la vez pasada cuando te dije que te amo.-

Sam le miró incrédulo.-¿Amarme?-repitió, casi con asco.-¡Tu me torturaste! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Eres un puto monstruo!-le dijo incrédulo.-Eres un maldito hijo de puta.-

Lucifer hizo una mueca, fingiendo dolor.-Sammy, ya sé que hemos tenido nuestras rencillas en el pasado… Pero…Por eso estamos aquí ¿No? Terapia para parejas.-

Sam no cedió y simplemente elevó una ceja, aun más confundido de lo que ya estaba.-Ni si quiera sé donde estoy….Se supone que estaba con Dean en el...-

Lucifer rodó sus ojos.-Ugh, siempre con Dean.-dijo con una mueca de asco.-Dean esto, Dean aquello…¿Cuándo vamos hablar de nosotros?-

-No hay un nosotros, eres el maldito diablo.-espetó Sam con furia dando un paso adelante, casi preparado para golpearlo.-Intentaste destruir el mundo, mataste a mis padres.-

-Hey Hey, yo no hice eso.-se apresuró a decir Lucifer pero Sam le ignoró.

-Y eres un puto mentiroso, y esto es un sueño. Alguna ilusión y joder…Estoy hablando contigo.-dijo en voz baja, llevándose sus manos a su cabeza.-Mierda, mierda.-

-Ya te lo dije, esta no es tu realidad. No es ninguna de hecho.-le respondió Lucifer.-Créeme que si me hubieras hablado en esa realidad ya te habría arrastrado a la jaula conmigo de nuevo. Te extraño allá Sammy.-

-¡No me digas Sammy!-gritó Sam a lo que Lucifer se encogió de hombros desde su asiento. Su respiración era agitada, no entendía absolutamente nada.-Es Sam.-

Lucifer decía que no era su realidad ¿Entonces era la otra? Pero él decía que no…Dios, su cabeza era un completo lío.

-¿Quieres sentarte y así te explico todo?-le dijo Lucifer con suavidad, casi con gentileza. Sam suspiró resignado y se sentó en la silla.

-Habla.-

Lucifer ladeó un poco sus ojos, la verdad es que no sabía por donde empezar. Contar cien años de historia no es nada fácil.-Veamos….Según recuerdo quedamos en los primeros cien años de la jaula.-murmuró, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca.-Debo decir que fueron buenos tiempos.-

Sam le miró descolocado pero al final se tragó lo que quería decir, algo como “Me torturaste, hijo de puta ¿Te parece que fueron buenos tiempos?”

-Al principio fui algo temperamental, debo admitirlo. Lo siento.-se disculpó, agachando un poco la cabeza pero francamente, para Sam eso no solucionaba nada.-Pero ¿Sabes que fue realmente lo que cambió Sam? Sin importar cuantas veces te matara o te torturara jamás cambiaste esa mirada….-dijo en voz baja sin mirarle.-Era triste, como si te estuvieras diciendo a ti mismo que estar encerrado en esa jaula fuera lo que merecías. Las primeras veces gritabas pero luego solamente llorabas, ni siquiera me pedías que me detuviera como al principio.-le dijo bajando su mirada.-Estaba tan molesto, tan enfadado que no pude notarlo al comienzo.-murmuró.-Bueno sobre todo porque torturar es un tanto divertido pero ese no es el punto.-

Sam tampoco se animó a mirarle y simplemente dejo que el silencio fuese su respuesta. ¿Se estaba disculpando con él? ¿En serio?

-Y entonces paré.-dijo Lucifer y por fin elevó su mirada, buscando a que Sam le mirase también.-Paré de torturarte y me fui, simplemente te deje y me aleje de ti…La jaula es bastante grande ¿Sabes?-

Sam simplemente bufó con gracia, aun sin mirarle.

-Los otros cien años estuve solo, pensando en ti Sam. Tratando de entender tu cabeza, de saber por qué de un momento a otro no podía dejar de pensar en ti y entonces justo antes de que Castiel te sacara, lo entendí.-

-¿Entender qué?-le preguntó Sam por fin mirándole.

-Que te amo, que estoy destinado a amarte Sam Winchester.-le contestó con una mueca alegre.- De entre siete mil millones de persona en este mundo eres la única que puede sostener mi gracia ¿Cómo puede ser eso? De entre siete millones de personas eres él único por el que he sentido piedad Sam. Tú y solamente tú.-le indicó con sequedad.-Digo, he tentando a madres desesperadas para que maten a sus hijos, causé la inquisición…Y fuiste mi primer acto de piedad, la verdad es que no lo entendí ¿Cómo yo podría tener piedad de alguien?-

Sam simplemente rio nerviosamente, no entendía nada.-¿De verdad esperas que crea una sola palabra de lo que me estás diciendo?-le preguntó con dureza antes de mirarle con odio.-Me torturaste, arruinaste mi vida y por poco destruyes el mundo ¿Cómo esperas que te crea? ¿Que toda esta cosa alrededor no es un invento tuyo?-

Lucifer se encogió de hombros, como si ni una pisca del odio de Sam hacía él le afectara.-Estamos destinados Sam, tarde o temprano me creerás. Por eso estamos aquí.-le aseguró con voz suave a lo que Sam simplemente rodó su mirada.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó otra vez, y esperaba que esta vez Lucifer si le respondiera asertivamente.-Dijiste que me explicarías.-

Lucifer sonrió.-Tan frío que eres conmigo Sammy. Digo que te amo y me exiges explicaciones.-Sam simplemente le asesinó con la mirada.-Vale vale… Tan temperamental.-murmuró elevando sus manos en señal de paz y bajándolas al segundo siguiente.-Sabes que existen realidades alternas ¿No? Tu mismo lo has experimentado.-Sam asintió levemente.- Como sabes, cada realidad es diferente de las otras, por decisiones, por personas que están vivas o muertas pero en lo que más se diferencian, es en el final Sam.-

Sam no pudo evitar parpadear.-¿El final?-preguntó en voz baja, y Lucifer se cruzó de piernas.

-Se supone que el apocalipsis ocurriera y la tierra fuese mía Sam, ese era el final de tú realidad.-le contestó con sequedad.-Yo debía ganar.-

-Pero estás en la jaula…-

Lucifer asintió.-Lo estoy.-

-Entonces ¿Qué es esto? Porque antes estaba en ese mundo. Y luego volví y ahora…-

-Tu realidad se está acabando Sam, eso sucede cuando el final de los realidades no se suceden, deben acabarse y dar entrada a una nueva.-le aseguró con el mismo tono de antes.-Yo lo único que estoy haciendo es mover hilos desde la jaula para poder crear este espacio donde estamos tu y yo, ahora en este momento. Que yo haga eso no interferirá en nada con respecto a tu realidad.-

Sam abrió sus ojos.-Los leviatanes….¡Ellos!-

Lucifer sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza.-Nah, esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Con o sin leviatanes ocurría de todas formas.-

-Pero…¡¿Por qué?!-preguntó Sam casi en un grito.-¿Solo por qué no conseguiste que el apocalipsis realmente sucediera? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!-

-Lo tiene para Dios.-le contestó rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos.-¿Crees que Dios se preocupa exclusivamente de cada uno de sus mundos Sam? Nah, claro que no. Hace años que no está y esto es lo que sucede cuando una realidad se acaba.-le dijo, levantando sus manos, de forma que estuvieran a unos cuantos centímetros la una de la otra.- Dos realidades se juntan y forman una nueva. Nosotros ni siquiera nos damos cuenta cuando sucede.-

-Estás mintiendo.-dijo Sam sin poder creer una palabra de lo que Lucifer le decía.

-No miento.-le aseguró al instante.-Es inevitable que suceda Sam, porque ambos mundos son imposibles.-

Sam simplemente resopló.

-Volverás una y otra vez e intentaras tratar de creer que te estoy mintiendo pero al final terminaras admitiendo que todo esto es verdad.-le aseguró.-Y estoy feliz con eso.-

Entonces Sam simplemente explotó, tratando de controlar sus ganas y lanzarse sobre Lucifer.-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-

Lucifer simplemente rio entre dientes.-Te amo Sam Winchester, no importa cuantas veces me rechaces o digas que miento, te amo. Y no podrás evitar amarme también, porque estamos destinados.-

La respiración de Sam comenzó a agitarse y su corazón comenzó a desesperar, con cada segundo que pasaba cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirara.-¡Mentiroso!-gritó y se lanzó sobre Lucifer dispuesto a quitarle la sonrisa a golpes-

Entonces el universo se tragó todo.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿No estas emocionado Sam? ¡Nuestra primera clase de debate!-exclamó Jessica emocionada, a lo que Sam simplemente rio.-¡Nuestro primer paso a ser abogados Sam!-

-Hey contrólate, es solo una clase Jess.-le contestó en voz baja Sam, el profesor aun no llegaba y Jessica parecía demasiado impaciente así que con su “gran” voz se estaba ganando la mirada de los otros estudiantes, y no era un secreto que a Sam le gustaba pasar desapercibido.

Jessica simplemente suspiró.-Aw, la pasión del debate Sam, eso es lo que necesita un real abogado ¿Dónde está tu espíritu?-

Sam simplemente bufó divertido.-En la cama, nos levantamos temprano para llegar antes y resulta que el profesor aun no llega, vaya patán.-

-Quejón.-le respondió Jessica casi al instante y le sacó la lengua. Solo entonces Sam se dio cuenta de lo parecida que Jessica era a Dean en su personalidad, infantil, algunas veces molesta pero agradable al fin y al cabo. De todas formas despejó ese pensamiento al instante, no quería recordar algo así.

No en Stanford.

-Su compañera tiene razón señor Winchester ¿Qué haría un buen abogado sin la pasión al argumentar? ¿Dónde está el espíritu?-dijo una voz animada pero ácida al mismo tiempo. Sam casi se volteó por instinto y vio como un hombre un poco más bajo que él y cabello crespo rubio pasaba a su lado, vestía muy bien.-Siento el retraso, clase, tenía asuntos que atender.-dijo mientras sacaba una llave de su pantalón y abría la puerta.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes simplemente se quejaron en voz baja porque nadie quería tener problemas con un profesor, bueno cualquiera que tuviera sano juicio. Sam era distinto, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a quejarse por todo.-Vamos vamos, adelante.-dijo y los estudiantes fueron entrando uno tras otro.

Sam simplemente le miro algo extrañado pero no respondió ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre? Así que simplemente se dejo guiar por Jessica hasta los asientos de atrás, para llamar menos la atención.-¿No crees que es guapo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida mientras el profesor comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra con un pedazo de tiza.

Sam giró su mirada hasta la chica.-¿En serio Jess?-

Jessica simplemente rió, llevándose la punta del lápiz a su labio inferior.-Vale, que es profesor y todo eso pero…¿Cuántos años debe tener? Está muy bien cuidado.-le dijo sonriente.

Oh y Sam sabía leer expresiones, porque podía entender que con “Bien cuidado” Jessica se refería al trasero del profesor, principalmente porque estaba apuntando hacía él con el lápiz.-Supongo.-fue lo que le respondió.

Jessica iba a responder cuando la voz del profesor le cortó.

-Mi nombre es Luke, no daré apellidos porque luego se ponen a buscarme en google y a investigarme, vendrán a acosarme y blablablá…Ya se saben el resto de la historia.-con aquello se ganó una risa por parte de los estudiantes, incluido Sam. El hombre sonrió y se sentó sobre su escritorio, cruzando sus piernas.-Seré su profesor de debate y es posible que más de la mitad de ustedes tenga que repetir mi clase o se cambie de profesor antes de final de mes pero espero nos llevemos bien ¿Vale?-preguntó a lo que nadie respondió.

Sam se había preparado mentalmente para la universidad y a pesar de que llevaba un poco más de una semana había conseguido adaptarse bien, compartía departamento con Jessica, ya había conseguido algunos amigos y la gran mayoría de las clases le habían gustado, no todos los profesores eran divertidos o simpáticos pero sí muy exigentes.

Hasta que se topó con el profesor de debates.

Al principio Sam piensa que simplemente es pura casualidad, que Luke le pregunte las preguntas más difíciles y los temas más controversiales o le pida alguna que otra conclusión sobre el tema hablado al final de la clase (que dura una hora y media por lo que TIENE que estar atento) pero no es como si lo hubiera adivinado de un momento a otro. Al principio Sam está demasiado ocupado tomando apuntes de la pizarra que presando atención a la voz de sus compañeros o a la de su profesor por eso cuando Luke le preguntó cuando solo quedaban cinco minutos para el receso Sam no supo que responder.

-¿Entonces podemos concluir que la existencia de una necesidad para la igualdad femenina ya desencadena un problema con los hombres y por lo tanto es irreal en el plano practico?-habló en voz alta, antes de posar sus ojos sobre Sam al fondo de la habitación.-¿Tu qué crees Sam?-

Y Sam se queda mirándole unos cuantos segundos, claramente atontando.-Eh…¿Supongo?-

Lucifer asiente con lentitud, haciendo una pequeña mueca.-Buena respuesta.-le contesta y Sam solo quiere que la tierra se lo trague.

Sucede dos veces más y entonces Sam empieza a desarrollar su habilidad para escuchar, prestar atención y tomar apuntes a la vez. Cosa que solo hace en su clase de debate porque aparentemente, ningún otro profesor de las otras clases le presta tanta atención.

¿Es que el profesor de debates tiene alguna cosa en contra de él?

Tampoco se las arregla para saber como es que Luke solo recuerda específicamente su nombre, porque a Jessica ya le ha dicho Stacy, Kattie, Jazz menos su real nombre ¿Y a él? Sam, siempre Sam.

Y es particularmente en cierta clase donde Sam empieza a notar algo sumamente extraño y que tal vez, no es tan paranoico como él creía.

-Solo tienes que esta frase Sam, darle un mayor desarrollo.-le dice, y Sam puede jurar que siente el aliento caliente del hombre sobre su oreja.-¿La ves?-

-S...Sí.-

No es que Sam realmente lo escuche, es simplemente que es sumamente distractor y se siente invadido por tal grado de intimidad ¡Joder que están en medio de la clase!-Tienes buenas ideas, solo esfuérzate en desarrollaras un poquito más.-le dice esta vez más cerca a su oído y ríe ligeramente, girándose hasta el resto de la clase.-Veamos ¡Tú! –dijo, apuntando a un chico delante de Sam.-¡Mickey Donald veamos lo que escribiste!-

Cuando la clase termina ,Sam está hablando con Jessica sobre el examen de esta mañana mientras se dirigen a la salida de la clase para ir almorzar y luego a la siguiente cuando el profesor Luke los detiene abruptamente.-Oh Minnie, solo quiero tener una palabra con Sam.-

-Es Jessica señor.-le corrige a lo que Luke rueda sus ojos.

-Sí sí… Jessica ¿Por favor?-le dice

Jessica simplemente asiente y le dirige una mirada a su amigo.-Te espero afuera.-Sam asiente y Jessica sale de la clase, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El profesor suspira, apartándose un tanto de Sam y dirigiéndose hasta su escritorio. Sam simplemente le sigue con la mirada, intrigado.

-¿Señor?

Lucifer sonríe placenteramente, haciendo una pequeña mueca.-Oh dilo de nuevo, por favor.-le pide mientras abre un cajón y busca algo dentro de este.

Sam arruga su entrecejo, sin saber muy bien que está pasando ¿Es un pervertido o qué? No es que sea el hombre más hermoso o guapo que haya visto, Sam podría jurar que al menos debe tener unos diez años más que él, su pelo crespo rubio le hace juego con la mirada pícara que tiene pero…Su personalidad es simplemente….

Aterrorizante. Horrible. Espeluznante.

-Señor.-repite en voz suave.

Lucifer sonríe aun más y saca un montón de hojas del cajón.-Oh, eres simplemente adorable. En serio.-le dice.

Y entonces Sam sí que se pone nervioso.

-Perdón pero de que quiere hablar conmigo…Tengo clases.-es una mentira, bueno en parte. Porque tiene clases dentro de dos horas más.

-Oh sí, claro disculpa.-le contesta aun sonriente y se acerca a él, con el montón de hojas en sus manos.-¿Te parece familiar? Lo escribiste tú.-

Sam asintió, sí efectivamente porque esas eran las hojas de su cuaderno.-Sí.-

-Es bueno Sam, tienes talento para esta clase de cosas.-le dice con suavidad.-Pero creo que seria bueno que tomaras unas clases extra, para que así las demás clases te sean más fácil el y no tengas que hacer recuperación en algunos exámenes. Ya viste como cada vez hay menos estudiantes en clase…Y no quieres perder esa beca ¿No?-

Diablos que sí, porque Sam podría jurar que su mano no paró de escribir durante dos horas durante el examen de introducción. Este hombre era el diablo con lo que respectaba a hacer preguntas difíciles y enredadas.

-¿Clases extra?-

Luke ladeó un poco su cabeza.-En la tarde, dos veces a la semana. Se supone que son sesiones privadas, ya sabes. Solo tú y yo, profesor y alumno.-

Si Sam no estuviera tan jodidamente nervioso rechazaría el ofrecimiento, por qué es inteligente y lo sabe. No necesita “clases extra” para pasar sus exámenes pero al contrario, este demonio de cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules simplemente lo descoloca, y hace que se comporte como un idiota.

-Seguro, gracias profesor.-

-¡Vale eso no es justo!-exclama Sam estampando un pie contra el suelo.-¡Es acoso sexual! ¡Como esperas a que él dijera que no!-

Lucifer rodo su mirada.-Oh no seas así Sammy. Dijiste que sí porque querías decirlo, en el fondo esto del profesor y alumno te gusta. Admítelo.-

Sam roda su mirada, tratando de contenerse…Es que simplemente no puede, hay algo en Lucifer que hace que estalle.-De todas formas ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto ¿Otra realidad donde somos dulces y bonitos esposos?-

-¿No querías saber por qué te enamoraste de mi en ese mundo? Pues ahí lo tienes, solo tienes que figurártelo todo Sam. Este es el pasado de aquel mundo que visitaste-

Sam le mira duramente, suspirando.-Quiero volver al bar, con Dean ¿Cómo me voy de aquí?-

Lucifer se encogió de hombros.-Ni idea, yo no se abrir y cerrar estás puertas. Supongo que en algún momento se abrirán y podrás volver….-

-Joder.-murmuró Sam con molestia.-Esto tiene que ser una broma.-

Lucifer elevó una ceja, sin parecer muy sorprendido.-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que te quiero y me gusta que terminemos juntos en un mundo donde las cosas sean mejores para nosotros? Para ti sobretodo. Sé lo mucho que odias la vida que estás viviendo al otro lado. Aun cuando tienes a Dean a tu lado.-

-Arruinaste mi vida ¿Cómo esperas que te quiera? Me torturaste cien años y me dejaste tirado en la jaula.-espetó Sam con rapidez.-Eres un puto cobarde Lucifer. Jamás podría amar a alguien como tu.-

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas palabras pareció herir a Lucifer.

-¿Si me disculpo me perdonaras y me darás un beso? Incluso podría cantarte si es lo que quieres.-le ofreció Lucifer y al parecer la oferta iba bien en serio.-Un solo beso…-

Sam simplemente sacudió su cabeza.-No, vete a la mierda.-

Lucifer fingió un puchero, aparentemente lastimado por las palabras del humano.-Eres tan frío conmigo.-dijo apenado antes de sonreír.-En fin ¿Quieres seguir viendo lo que pasó o prefieres seguir hablando de nuestros sentimientos?-

Sam simplemente suspiró.

Sam se pasa el resto de los siguientes días tratando de averiguar un poco acerca de este profesor, no consigue su apellido. De hecho nadie lo conocía, solo el decano y Sam no está dispuesto a interrogar al decano por un estúpido apellido.

Lo que sí descubre es que el profesor Luke sí tiene sus años en Stanford como docente e incluso descubre más cosas, cosas que pueden ser resumidas en una sola frase.

-Es el puto demonio con una corbata de diseñador.-le contesta Eric, un estudiante dos años mayor que él.

-¿Perdón? –pregunta sin entender Sam. Eric se queda mirándolo complicado, como si no estuviera seguro de que decirle.

Eric se acerca lentamente hasta é.l-Mira yo no sé realmente esto, apenas tuve dos clases con él me cambie con Moore, ella es más amable y algo estúpida.-le dice en voz baja.-Pero una amiga hace un año le ofreció eso de clases privadas y ella dice que...Bueno ya sabes, que hicieron ese tipo de cosas.-

-Estas bromeando…-

Eric sacudió su cabeza.-No hombre, es en serio. Nadie lo dice pero todos saben que el profesor Luke se tira a todo el que le parezca atractivo, claro nadie dice nada porque…¿En serio? ¿Tirarte al profesor de debate? Es como un secreto a voces, nadie tiene pruebas ni nadie se atreve acusarlo.-

Y Sam no termina de creerlo porque sí, tal vez el profesor de debates sea algo espeluznante con su risa medio demoniaca y sus sonrisas sugerentes pero ¿Acostarse con estudiantes? La verdad es que Sam no puede creerlo.

-¿Y por qué preguntas por él a todo esto?-le pregunta con curiosidad Eric. Sam hace una mueca.

-Bueno me ofreció clases privadas con él y…-

Eric abrió sus ojos como platos.-Oh joder ¿Aceptaste?-

Sam se encogió de hombros.-Hey puede que no sea verdad, además unos cuantos tips nunca están de más ¿No?-

-Oh Sam…-

-¡Un momento!-exclama Sam, deteniendo la escena. Todo se vuelve blanco y negro y entonces Lucifer aparece frente a él, con una expresión cansada en su rostro.

-¿Sam?-

-Obviamente el tipo este…Tú o lo que sea, se tira a cualquier cosa que pase por delante. Dudo que yo terminara enamorándome de alguien así.-

Lucifer parpadeó.-¿Y tu punto es Sammy?-

-¡Qué es una mentira! ¡Mentiste! ¿Cómo íbamos a acabar juntos? Problema resuelto, ahora quiero volver a mi mundo, por favor.-

Lucifer asintió levemente, jugando con la planta de sus pies.-Nada.-

Sam suspiró.-Joder.-

-Sam porque no simplemente terminas de ver la historia. Tal vez te sorprendas.-le dijo Lucifer caminando hasta él sin embargo Sam dio un paso hacía atrás.

-¡Es que es inconcebible!-exclamó llevándose sus manos a su cabeza.-¡Es imposible que te quiera porque eres el peor monstruo en la historia de la humanidad! Eres…Eres Lucifer, el maldito que quiso destruir el mundo.-

-Sam….-

-¡Un maldito monstruo! No puede ser posible.-

Lucifer se queda viéndole por unos cuantos segundos y es entonces cuando Sam por fin se tranquiliza y se detiene a mirarle, se ve diferente. Sus ojos dicen algo diferente.-Simplemente sigamos viendo esto ¿Vale?-

Sam simplemente suspiró.

-¡Es solo una clase! No puede ser tan malo Eric…-

Eric simplemente suspiró.-No se amigó, solo no dejes que te embauque, es Lucifer en persona.-

Esa misma tarde, antes de su clase con Luke aprende que a su profesor de debate le tienen un apodo que le viene justo a la medida: Lucifer. No ha preguntando a los de cursos mayores pero lo sabe, que sus exámenes son asquerosamente difíciles y su actitud es simplemente espeluznante. Podría jurar que incluso los demás profesores se sienten intimidados con su presencia.

Así que estar uno a uno junto a él…No es nada cómodo, no puede serlo.

-¿Sam estas prestando atención?-pregunta Luke con suavidad, posando su mirada en él y solo entonces Sam cae que ha estada demasiado perdido observando ciertas…Cosas.

Porque por alguna extraña razón Sam no puede dejar de pensar en que ese tipo se ve asquerosamente guapo con esa chaqueta semi formal y esa camisa azul. Oh Dios…Está tan jodido. Además de nervioso por estar solo en la habitación con ese hombre.

-Sí, claro que sí profesor.-asiente Sam abriendo sus ojos notablemente, Dean siempre se compadecía de él cuando le ponía esa mirada. Tal vez su profesor también.

Y al contrario de como espera, Luke simplemente eleva una ceja.-Solo llevamos veinte minutos Sam, vamos concéntrate un poco.-le dice volviendo a la pizarra.

-Okay ¿Podemos hacer una cosa?.-

Lucifer suspira cansadamente.-¿Qué cosa Sammy? Estás tan caprichoso últimamente, me dejas disfrutar nuestra película…-

-¿Dejemos de llamarle Luke? ¿Bien?-pidió aunque sonaba más como una exigencia.-Digo, todos sabemos que es él diablo en persona, no nos hagamos los idiotas…Tú eres él, así que no jodas tratando de cambiar esto a tu favor.-le dijo Sam a lo que Lucifer simplemente rio entre dientes.

-Lo dices como si estuviera tratando de maquinar algo contra ti pero vale. Como quieras, será Lucifer entonces.-se encogió de hombros con gracia.-Somos la misma persona después de todo.-contestó y entonces afiló su mirada un poco sobre Sam.-Sabes lo que significa eso ¿No?-

Sam rodo su mirada con molestia, sabiendo a lo que Lucifer se refería. Porque él no era estúpido, ese Sam. Aquel sentando en ese asiento fingiendo que estaba ahí por las razones correctas era él.

Porque tal vez las realidades fueran diferentes pero él había vivido cada segundo de ese Sam, sus experiencias, sus horas sentando en el escritorio estudiando. Como se sentaba en el sofá cada martes para releer la última novela de Harry Potter porque J.K Rowling aun no se animaba a publicar las demás. No sabía por qué pero lo vivía, lo vivía todo. ¿A Lucifer le pasaría igual?

Y aunque no lo dijera, aunque no lo aceptara. El sentimiento estaba allí, plantando dentro de su corazón tan fuertemente arraigado que no estaba seguro si podría dejarlo morir a paso lento.

Un segundo después, todo se coloró nuevamente.

Luego de aquel llamado de atención Sam se concentró en la pizarra, Lucifer solo le estaba introduciendo las mejores formas para desenvolverse ante una audiencia, un juez y una tribuna. Minutos más tarde le enseñó gestos y posturas, cosas que de hecho le ayudaron bastante para entender como proyectar ideas a las personas. Y se sentía bien aprender, se sentía bien saber que estaba adelantando cosas que luego le servirían.

Y se sintió realmente agradecido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya eran las sietes y la clase había terminado.

-Bueno y eso es todo por hoy.-dijo finalmente Lucifer con una pequeña sonrisa. Sam simplemente hizo una última anotación en su cuaderno de apuntes y asintió, levantándose de su asiento. Por alguna razón se sentía sumamente nervioso, tanto que sus manos empezaban a sudar.

-Gracias.-le dijo aunque Sam no sabía bien porque lo había dicho, simplemente sentía que debía darlas.

Lucifer elevó una ceja, parecía divertido.-¿Gracias qué?-

Sam se quedó mirándole unos segundos, sin saber que era lo que buscaba que dijese.-Gracias profe...Señor.-se corrigió.-Aprendí mucho hoy.-

-Oh ¿En serio? Eso es todo lo que buscaba-dice Lucifer, sonriendo y acercándose a Sam, acercándose demasiado. A una cercanía demasiado intima. Una que solo hace que Sam se ponga más nervioso.-¿Por qué tan nervioso Sam? ¿Te hago sentir incomodo?-le preguntó. Y obviamente está jugando con él.

Porque hasta un ciego con serios problemas de entendimiento emocional podría notar lo nervioso que está Sam en ese momento. Sam traga saliva, incomodo y da un paso hacía atrás, chocando contra el borde de su asiento.-Yo…-murmura y Lucifer simplemente se acerca más, plantando una de sus piernas entre las de Sam.

-¿Estás nervioso sobre esto?-vuelve a preguntar, frotando su piernas contra el muslo de Sam, sin dejar de mirarle ni por un segundo.

Y Sam cree que puede, jura que puede plantarle cara al diablo. Acomoda su cuaderno entre las manos, en señal de compostura.-S...Sí.-suelta incómodamente.-He escuchado sobre su reputación…-

Lucifer acerca su rostro un poco más al de Sam, lo suficientemente para estar a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Sam. Parece divertido, como si el nerviosismo de Sam le entretuviese.-¿En serio? ¿Y que dice mi reputación?-

-Que tiene sexo con estudiantes…Hombre y mujeres.-responde Sam tratando de sonar más seguro, más fuerte. Porque para entonces ya puede sentir la erección entre los pantalones de Lucifer. Y sabe que lo que está pasando, es acoso sexual.

Y no va a dejarse a intimidar. Es un hombre después de todo.

Lucifer le mira curioso.-¿Eso dicen? Tengo que decir que me sorprende un poco.-pregunta con suavidad ante de bajar sus labios hasta el cuello de Sam, dejando pequeños trazos de besos en su piel.-Considerando que nunca he hecho algo así.-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Sam sorprendido, tratando de separarse de Lucifer pero el hombre simplemente no le deja.

Lucifer eleva su rostro, sonriente.-Sam tengo que decirte que he hecho cosas, muchas cosas si me entiendes.-le dice moviendo sus labios con mucha lentitud, como si estuviese intentando seducirle.-Pero jamás he tenido sexo con estudiantes …Claro que…Tú eres una excepción.-

Sam simplemente no sabe que decirle, ni siquiera como mirarle.

-¿Se me han insinuado bastante sabes? Pero nah, son muy fáciles ¿Pero tú Sam?-le dice relamiéndose los labios, oh y Sam sabe que está en problemas.-Te follaría desesperadamente, eres tan adorable y lindo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que sería delicioso tenerte sobre mi escritorio, gritando mi nombre una y otra vez.-

El cuaderno de Sam cae pero ninguno de los dos lo recoge.

Y Sam no puede responder porque nuevamente su profesor de debates está restregando su erección contra la suya, porque Sam tiene que admitirlo, está caliente y algo tiene que ver con que su profesor tenga una lengua tan sucia para hablarle.-¿Estás caliente por mi Sam?-pregunta Lucifer aunque sabe perfectamente la respuesta.-Apuesto que tiene una cosa muy bonita entre tus pantalones solo para mi Sammy.-

Lucifer baja una mano hasta el bulto entre los pantalones de Sam, acariciándolo suavemente y Sam no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos, pensando que cada parte de su piel está sumamente caliente y que solamente quiere que Lucifer destroce sus jeans y lo folle contra el escritorio. Pero le aterra aceptar que ese pensamiento le agrada.

-No…No soy tan fácil.-se las arregla para decir con apenas un hilo de voz.

Y entonces Lucifer ríe entre dientes, dejando de tocar a Sam por un segundo y le mira.-¿En serio estas tratando de jugar esa carta contra mi Sam? No nos hagamos los tontos…-

No puede responder porque Lucifer planta su boca nuevamente contra su cuello, lamiendo su piel, recorriéndole y sus ojos se cierra. Se siente tan jodidamente bien, es entonces cuando siente como unos fríos y largos dedos comienzan a colarse por debajo de su camisa, tocando su estomago, su pectorales. Todo.-Quítate la camisa Sam, vamos.-le susurra dando otra lamida con su lengua.

Es por aquellas palabras, por la forma sucia en la que Lucifer le habla y por el estremecimiento que siente en su piel que por fin reacciona y algo de razón le atraviesa por todo el cuerpo.-No, no puedo hacer esto.-dice empujando a Lucifer bruscamente.-No vamos a tener sexo.-

Y simplemente sonríe, Sam se pregunta si este hombre sabrá alguna otra expresión que usar.-Vamos Sam, deja de mentirte. Te caliento ¿Crees que no lo noto?-le dice con suavidad dando un paso hacia adelante.-Sé cuando me mienten Sammy, y tu estas mintiendo.-

Sam no sabe por qué deja que Lucifer se acerqué ni por qué deja que desabroche sus jeans y comience a manosearlo con su mano de una forma tan sucia, tan sucia y lasciva. Menos sabe por qué deja que Lucifer le quite su camisa y comience a besarlo desesperadamente, metiendo su lengua y tocando la suya.

Joder y se siente tan bien tan incorrectamente bien.

-Señor Luke….-murmura Sam con apenas un hilo de voz, al tiempo que Lucifer comienza a besar la parte inferior de su hombro, mientras sigue jugueteando con la polla de Sam.-Lucifer.-susurra.

Lucifer simplemente ríe.-¿Cuántos hombres has dejado que te toquen así Sam? Deben haber sido muchísimos.-sugiere, dando una larga y humedad lamida haciendo que Sam tenga que morderse el labio para no liberara un gemido.-Con este cuerpo que tienes.-

-Ninguno…Nadie.-se las arregla para responder con un hilo de voz. Es entonces cuando siente como la polla Lucifer simplemente se vuelve más dura, como una piedra.

-Oh, es como si te hubieran hecho en el cielo ¿Sabes?-

Y entonces Sam siente de golpe como Lucifer deja de manosear su miembro y lo atrae contra él, volviéndolo a besar, más desesperadamente, como si quisiera comérselo. Oh y Sam deja que su profesor se lo devore, porque le gusta. Le encanta.

Ya son las ocho de la noche y con ello el sol definitivamente desaparece, y con la noche también desaparece lo que resta de la camisa de Sam, sus jeans, sus zapatillas…Oh y su ropa interior. Y de un momento a otro por fin dejan de besarse, no sin antes de que Lucifer le sonría lascivamente.-Oh esto se va a poner tan bueno.-

Lucifer se quita su camisa azul, lanzándola al piso con el resto de la ropa de Sam y vuelve a su escritorio, lanzando de un solo manotazo todo lo que está sobre ella para dejarla despejada.-Ven aquí Sammy.-

Sam camina completamente desnudo solamente con sus calcetas blancas puestas, hasta el diablo. Porque Sam está seguro que ese hombre rubio y de mirada azul, es el diablo. Tiene que serlo. Le besa, caliente, necesitado. Lucifer le deja y lo degusta mientras baja sus manos hasta las mejillas del trasero de Sam, acariciándolas, apretándolas entre sus manos duras.-Tan suaves…-murmura a lo que Sam no puede evitar solar un leve gemido.

Luego de unos segundos Lucifer por fin lo suelta un poco, no sin antes lanzarlo violentamente contra el escritorio y dejando que Sam se acomodara unos segundos. No tiene miedo, solo de la mirada predatoria que Lucifer le está dirigiendo.

-Prometo que seré gentil Sam, en serio.-le asegura y Sam sabe que es verdad, porque nunca ha escuchado a su profesor sonar tan gentil. Abre sus piernas, dejando expuesto su dura polla, mojada por el líquido pre seminal.

Lucifer se desabrocha su cinturón y camina hasta el escritorio posicionándose cómodamente entre las piernas de Sam y plantando sus manos en el muslo de este, porque le gusta, le encanta sentir la piel de Sam en sus dedos y entonces vuelve a besar a su estudiante.

Sam simplemente ya no sabe que hacer, está demasiado hundido en ese tormentoso mar de placer que simplemente lo hunde cada vez más y más, y siente demasiadas cosas. Pequeñas ráfagas eléctricas recorriendo su piel, calor, deseo y necesidad a la misma vez. Entierra sus dedos en la espalda desnuda de Lucifer, aprisionándolo contra él.

-Te gustara, te lo prometo.-le dice Lucifer separando sus labios de los suyos.

Y follan, follan muchísimo y al principio duele mucho y Sam no sabe porque está dándole algo tan preciado a un hombre que apenas conoce, solo sabe que quince minutos después, le encanta. Le encanta sentir la polla de Lucifer golpeando contra su próstata y definitivamente le gusta la forma en que Lucifer toca su pecho pero ¿Lo que más le gusta?

La forma en la que con cada embestida que Lucifer le da, el escritorio suena, vibra y entonces Sam sabe que la noche se hará muy larga para ambos.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

Sam no sabía que hacer sino simplemente suspirar, se sentía derrotado, profundamente derrotado y sin palabras.

-Bueno, eso fue como ver una película porno…Una buena claro.-dijo lucifer al aire antes de mirarlo.-¿Te gustó ?-le pregunta Lucifer, dirigiendo su mirada a la entrepierna de Sam.

Tiene una erección. Y Sam no quiere elevar su mirada porque sabe perfectamente que Lucifer también, solo que Lucifer es un maldito ángel y no tendría vergüenza de mostrarle su polla a todo el mundo.

-No…No acepto esto, tiene que ser una broma ¡Otra realidad!-respondió Sam por fin, elevando su mirada hasta Lucifer.-¡Jamás me acostaría con un profesor! ¡Menos follaria en un maldito escritorio!-

Lucifer se larga a reír.-Oh claro que no.-le asegura.-Ya he echado un vistazo ¿Sabes? Para que nos ahorremos el resto de la película.-le dice sonriente.-Dos clases privadas después tú y yo comenzamos a salir ¡Todo Stanford escandalizado porque el maldito profesor de debate se tira a un alumno de primer año!-

Sam simplemente no responde, está demasiado sorprendido como para hacerlo, de todas formas no tendría sentido porque sabe que Lucifer habla con la verdad.

-Pero no nos importa porque el sexo es genial y soy la única persona además de Jessica que te hace reír de verdad y ninguno de los dos cree que pase pero terminamos enamorándonos y cuando te gradúas simplemente soy tú persona más importante en todo el mundo. Tú única persona en todo el universo.-

Sam baja su mirada, porque los recuerdos le atraviesan como balas en su cabeza. La graduación, la primera cita, la forma en la que Lucifer toma su mano y no tiene miedo de demostrar su afecto en público.

Y llora, llora en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas trasparentes bajen por sus mejillas una tras otra.

-¿Sam?-le llama Lucifer en voz baja, suena extrañado.-¿Por qué lloras?...-

-Quiero irme…Quiero salir de aquí, por favor. Déjame salir de aquí.-

Lucifer no entiende.

 

Cuando vuelve del baño –o de lo que creyó, fue el baño-Sam quiere intentar creer que no recuerda nada y que no pasó cerca de un mes reviviendo en su cabeza recuerdos junto al diablo en aquella habitación que no sabe bien qué es ni porqué pudo estar tanto tiempo allí.

Solo sabe que cuando vuelve del baño del bar, no está en el bar sino en la casa de Bobby sentando en el sofá y con una cerveza en su mano derecha.

Y entonces se apresura a ver su celular, ha pasado un mes. Un maldito mes ¿Ha estado tanto tiempo desaparecido?

-¿Dean?-llamó pero no hubo respuesta.-¡¿Dean?-volvió a llamar de su asiento y unos segundos después Dean por fin se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el mayor de mala gana.-¿Estamos ocupados sabes? –

Sam bajó su mirada un poco, por la respuesta de Dean dedujo que no había desaparecido en lo absoluto.- ¿Con qué?-no pudo evitar preguntar, algo confuso y Dean simplemente le miró aun más confundido y extrañado.

-No lo sé ¿Con los malditos leviatanes que se quieren comer el mundo? ¡Joder Sam!-gruñó molesto y se volvió en la dirección contraria.

Y entonces Sam lo recordó todo, sí, hace dos semanas que estaban en casa de Bobby buscando algo de información para detener a los leviatanes. No sabían que querían ni que podía matarlo pero había que detenerlos.

Salvar el mundo, otra vez. Y entonces Sam suspiró cansado.

-Ellos no importan Sam, cuando todo termine no existirán ¿Para que te complicas?-le pregunta Lucifer desde la mesa, sentando sobre ella sin embargo Sam no respondió, ni siquiera le miró.-Me gustaría saber por qué estás molesto.-

Sam se preguntaba por qué seguía ahí, en el sofá y no con Dean y Bobby para buscar alguna forma de solucionar el problema de los leviatanes.

-No importa, no me digas ¡Lo descubriré yo mismo!-exclamó Lucifer alegre y Sam simplemente sacudió su cabeza y se incorporó del sofá.

Tenía un mundo que salvar.

 

Por alguna razón Sam sabe que no importa cuantos libros, escritos antiguos lean o investiguen con profundidad, nunca encontrarán nada porque no tienen a nadie que les pueda dar una sola pista de que son específicamente estos monstruos.

Es entonces cuando desearía que Castiel no se hubiera vuelto loco y estuviera con ellos. Claro que si Castiel nunca se hubiera puesto así los leviatanes jamás habrían salido de donde estaban enjaulados en primer lugar. Sobre todo, extrañaba la calma que Castiel le provocaba.

¿Dónde estaría?

Echa una mirada desde su asiento hasta Dean, está leyendo un libro sobre dioses nórdicos, están desesperados y ahora es simplemente como si mataran el tiempo, mintiéndose a ellos mismos. Es entonces cuando nota la presencia de Lucifer detrás de su hermano, con las manos detrás de su espalda, sonriéndole.

Entonces vuelve a su libro. Y de repente comienza a sonar una melodía…Suave ¿Un piano?  
-Every now and then, I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round.- Sam se gira y sí, Lucifer está cantando. ¡Cantando!- Every now and then, I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.-

“Oh Dios, esto no está pasando” piensa Sam con sus ojos bien abiertos. Lucifer se empieza a mover por la habitación, sus brazos bien abiertos. Cantando.

-Turn around, bright eyes.-Lucifer comienza a rodearlo con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarle. Y entonces la música se hace más intensa.- Turn around, bright eyes.-  
Sam se siente incomodo, sumamente incomodo. ¡Lucifer le está cantando!

-¡And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever .And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong together. We can take it to the end of the line!-

Y no, no lo está disfrutando porque si hay alguien que canta peor que él o Dean ese es Lucifer. Oh Dios, hasta ha hecho que alucine con la banda musical de fondo…

-¡Gracias publico! ¡Gracias! Está canción es para Sam Winchester, a quien más amo en todo el universo.-dice Lucifer dejando sonar la melodía y hace reverencias antes de sentarse sobre la mesa, cerca de Sam.-¿Ahora me perdonas Sammy? ¿Por favor?-

Y si no fuera por la voz de Dean Sam simplemente le habría gritado un gran y rotundo “No” y con ello, haberlo dejado entrar, lo bueno es que hermano es oportuno, como siempre.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta Dean con cara confundida.-Sigue leyendo eso, necesitamos solucionar esto ¿Vale.-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar nuestros momentos Dean?-pregunta Lucifer con evidente molestia y entonces le sacó la lengua de víbora.-Idiota.-

Sam simplemente no respondió y echó una mirada silenciosa a Bobby que no prestó demasiada atención a la llamada de atención por parte de Dean. Se sentía abrumado. Y unos minutos después cuando elevó su mirada del libro, Lucifer ya no estaba.

-¿Encontraste algo útil chico?-le preguntó Bobby con su voz áspera y Sam simplemente sacudió su cabeza, suspirando.

-Mierda.-gruñó molesto Dean desde su asiento.-Llevamos horas aquí sentando buscando alguna cosa y nada, no sabemos absolutamente nada.-

Bobby se aclaró su voz, caminando delante de Sam para acomodarse en su asiento tras el escritorio.-No es como si los fueras a encontrar en la guía telefónica Dean. Nunca nos habíamos enfrentado contra algo así, no hay registro de ellos.-

-Entonces no sabemos cómo matarlos.-murmuró Sam.

Dean suspiró, parecía derrotado. Se frotó los ojos, como si tuviera sueño aunque aun no anochecía.-Putos leviatanes.-

-Tal vez lo más sensato sería esperar a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento.-sugirió Bobby con el mismo cansancio de Dean. Este le miró incrédulo, como si el hombre mayor estuviera bromeando.-Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora muchachos.-

Sam asintió, estaba de acuerdo pero por alguna razón, con cualquier cosa que ellos hubieran decidido hubiera estado de acuerdo también. Dean fue un tanto más difícil de convencer pero al final simplemente lanzó otro gruñido y se fue a dormir, excusando cansancio.

-Bueno, mejor que duerma a que beba.-comentó Bobby apenas su hermano cruzó el umbral. Sam se quedó mirándole.

-¿Entonces tu también lo crees Bobby?-le preguntó Sam con suavidad a lo que el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Solo esperemos que sea una cosa temporal, porque no seré yo quien lo lleve a A.A .-le dijo con un bufido y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

A Sam le hubiera gustado hacer algo por Dean, tal vez consolarlo, o hablar con él. Hablar sobre las cosas que sentía y las cosas que le dolían pero él no era estúpido, Dean no le iba hablar de sus sentimientos o de lo mucho que odiaba su vida actual. Y entonces se preguntó si este era el punto de quiebre. Si tal vez Lucifer tenía razón en lo que decía, en que era mejor que su realidad terminara fusionándose con la otra.

Tal vez como él…Dean también tuviera una oportunidad de encontrar a alguien, de ser feliz.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, no es que él tuviera a alguien, no precisamente. En ese mundo él tenía a...Lucifer, tenía amigos y un trabajo y siendo totalmente sincero habría preferido existir en ese mundo que en este. Donde las tragedias simplemente seguían sucediendo y las personas seguían muriendo a manos de monstruos.

En aquella otra realidad Sam tenía la certeza de que lo sobrenatural no existía, aunque no estaba seguro de eso porque no había logrado indagar en los recuerdos del pasado y la misma pregunta del principio le volvió.

En esa realidad ¿Dónde demonios estaba Dean?

Sacudió su cabeza una vez más y se dirigió hasta el baño, para lavarse la cara y desperezarse un poco. Claro que cuando entró…

-Tu tienes un fetiche por los baños ¿No?-le preguntó Sam con una mueca de disgusta Lucifer que le miraba ya desde la misma silla de antes. Este simplemente se encogió de hombros, despreocupado mientras Sam se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

Su silla.

-Hey, yo solo creo la habitación, no las salidas ni las entradas.-le contestó.-Y ahora que me vuelves a hablar, supongo que no estás molesto conmigo ¿No? Sabía que mí canción te haría cambiar de parecer.-

Si Sam estuviera de buen humor, no. Si Sam siquiera tuviera la intención de entablar una conversación vana con Lucifer le habría contestado que no era una chica, que no estaba molesto con él, que estaba molesto consigo mismo y por eso lloró. ¿O es que acaso ver y sentir como disfrutaba del sexo con Lucifer debía hacerle sentir mejor? Pero claro, no iba a decirle eso.

Lucifer tomo su silencio como una afirmación y afiló su mirada sobre Sam.-Quiero preguntarte algo.-

-Lo preguntaras de todas maneras.-

Lucifer rio, era verdad.-¿Qué te aterroriza tanto sobre tú, yo y una cama en forma de corazón Sammy? No puedo ser tan malo, digo. Estoy usando lo que me resta de energía para crear esta habitación y tengamos una mejor relación ¿No te parece que me he esforzado para al menos agradarte?-le preguntó, y obviando el tono irónico y la referencia idiota sobre la cama en forma de corazón Sam supo que preguntaba con sinceridad.

-Soy un fenómeno.-le contestó Sam.-He sido adicto a la sangre de demonio, mi alma ha sido rota y estoy seguro que he matado y violado gente. Además de eso sigo siendo el recipiente del mismísimo diablo. Y tú.-dijo Sam con dureza.-Tú eres la peor existencia jamás creada, Lucifer, eres la pesadilla de cada persona sobre este planeta. La representación del mal ¿Qué diría de mi si acepto quererte? ¿Si siquiera aceptar que me agradas? No quiero ser más raro y extraño de lo que ya soy…-

Lucifer hizo una mueca, no parecía dolido por las palabras de Sam aunque en el fondo sabía que eran verdad, era cruel y malvado pero su reputación solo era la exageración de un librito escrito por un grupo de locos que adoraban a un hombre que convertía el agua en vino.-Y aun así sientes algo por mí.-dijo convirtiendo la mueca en una pequeña sonrisa, se acomodó en su silla y entonces apuntó con su dedo al pecho de Sam.-Porque está ahí Sam, tú sientes algo por mi.-le aseguró.

Sam no respondió.

-Porque necesitas que alguien te quiera, alguien que no sea Dean.-agregó con suavidad.-Alguien que te diga que te quiere, alguien que te brinde luz cuando caes en ese poso oscuro de soledad Sam.-sonrió.-Y adivina quien soy yo. Lucifer el dador de luz. La primera estrella de la mañana. Irónico ¿No?-

 

En una semana cumpliría dieciocho años y por fin se largaría, ese pensamiento era su soporte cada vez que pasaba al lado de John Winchester durante las mañanas.

Porque no era su padre, nunca lo había sido. Y aunque lo dijera, aunque se refería a John como a su “papá” durante las reuniones de escuela e incluso con Dean, Sam jamás terminó de aceptar a John como su padre. No era la sangre, sino el simple comportamiento de John el que le hacía odiarlo. Aunque en ese entonces, no lo sabía ni se daba cuenta de aquello.

-Papá, tienes que dejarlo…-le dijo Sam aquella mañana antes de partir a la escuela, su padre estaba tirado en el sofá con una botella de vino en el piso, como casi todas las mañanas. No importaba que tan bien las escondiera o cuantas veces se llevara el dinero con él a la escuela para que John no lo gastara en alcohol, John siempre encontraba la forma.

-Sammy no grites…Mí cabeza.-se quejó con un gruñido.

Sam suspiró, y echo una mirada al retrato de su padre como Marine al lado de la larga lámpara, se veía tan bien en ese entonces, cuando su madre aun estaba viva.-Me voy a la escuela, no beberás más hoy ¿No?-

-Nunca más Sam, te lo prometo.-le aseguró cerrando sus ojos y se acomodó en el sofá.  
Sam volvió a suspirar y salió de la casa en dirección a la escuela, le hubiera gustado tener a Dean para que lo llevara con su imponente impala, era más rápido pero claro, su hermano estaba ahora en la marina aunque hace un mes que lo habían transferido a la infantería del ejercito, por la ayuda que se necesitaba en Irak, las cosas estaban tensas y todo parecía que fuese estallar en una guerra, tarde o temprano. Así que estaba próximo a partir a la guerra aunque cuando Dean se lo contó, parecía no importarle estar arriesgando su vida.

-Haces lo que debes para mantener a tu país a salvo Sammy.-fue lo que le dijo.  
Sam se preguntaba si su hermano terminaría muerto en la guerra o simplemente acabaría como su padre. No por la muerte de una mujer claro, sino por los horribles recuerdos de una guerra sin sentido que él no entendía y no apoyaba. Aunque desear el bien es más fácil que hacerlo.

Claro que eso su hermano no lo entendía, así que cada noche simplemente hacía lo mismo que había hecho cada noche de los últimos diez años de su vida. Rezar para dos uniformados del ejercito no aparecieran frente a su puerta con malas noticias.

-Así que ¿Aceptaste la beca o no Sam?-le preguntó Charlie en la clase de historia que en ese punto solo era para rememorar y perder el tiempo.

-Aun no lo sé, estoy pensándolo.-le contestó con una pequeña mueca de desagrado.-No quiero dejar a mi papá solo.-

Charlie rodó sus ojos.-Por las barbas de Dumbledore Sam, deja de preocuparte por tu padre y piensa en ti por una vez ¡Acepta la beca! ¡Es tú futuro!-

Sam suspiró.-Lo sé pero mi hermano no está y me tendría que ir a California ¿Sabes a cuantas horas está eso de aquí?-

-Podrías venir para navidad o el cuatro de julio.-

-Él me necesita…Tal vez cuando mi hermano vuelva pueda entrar.-

-Para entonces no habrá beca Sam, tienes que tomar una decisión.-le aseguró Charlie esta vez más amistosamente.-Aunque siempre podrías irte a la UTM conmigo, hay club de Harry Potter allí ¿Sabías?-

Sam rio entre dientes.-No creo que les guste el” Luna-Hermione”,Charlie….No en ese sentido.-

-¡Tonterías!-

Ese día John no bebió, justo como le prometió a Sam aunque más de una vez echó una mirada a la botella de vino en el gabinete detrás de Sam, estaba medio escondido pero podía verlo perfectamente.

-¿Papá?-le llamó Sam.-No has tocado tu ensalada….-

John se encogió de hombros, sus ojos se veían tan cansados y eso que había dormido todo el día.-Sabes que la ensalada no es lo mío Sammy, pero ya me comí el bistec.-  
Sam sonrió de lado.-Lo noté ¿Quieres el mío? Te lo doy si me das tu ensalada.-le ofreció sonriente y John asintió, intercambiando las porciones de ambos.

-Así que Sam ¿Ya aceptaste la beca? Deberías empezar a pensar en matricularte una vez te gradúes…-

-¿Podemos parar un minuto?-interrumpió Sam, haciendo que todo se tornara en blanco y negro. Un segundo después Lucifer apareció delante de él.

-Pensé que querías saber de estos recuerdos…-le dijo Lucifer en voz baja.

Sam suspiró pesadamente.-No es lo que pedí, yo quería saber donde estaba mí hermano…No lo que sucedía con mi padre y como terminé en Stanford.-contestó Sam.-No tiene sentido que vea esto.-

Lucifer elevó una ceja.-Pero es tu padre. Se supone que lo amas ¿No te interesa saber que pasa con él?-

Sam le miro con dureza.-Mí padre no era un borracho Lucifer, ni tampoco me intercambiaba la ensalada por un bistec cuando no tenía ganas de comerla.-y entonces apuntó hacía el hombre atrás de él, John.-Ese hombre no es mi padre.-

-Lo es en este mundo y es John Winchester en esta realidad Sam.-y entonces afiló la mirada sobre Sam.-A menos que simplemente no quieras ver este recuerdo por otra cosa…¿Qué pasa Sammy? ¿O es que ya te sabes la película de memoria?-

Sam miró a otro lado, evadiendo la pregunta de Lucifer y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

-No aun no.-le contestó sin mirar a su padre.

John le miró extrañado.-¿Y por qué no?-

Sam se encogió de hombros.-Es solo…No sé papá, no me gusta que estés solo.-le contestó.-Puedo esperar un tiempo, no es urgente.-le contestó dándole un bocado a su ensalada.

John ni siquiera tocó su bistec.-Pero es una beca completa Sam…Yo estaré bien aquí.-  
Y en ese entonces Sam se auto engañaba. No, John no era un alcohólico sin trabajo que vivía a costa de pensiones del estado, claro que no. Solo se ponía melancólico con facilidad…Solo eso. Y Sam no quería que su padre terminara peor, quería estar con él.  
-Esta bien papá, en serio.-le aseguro pero John iba a responder claro que Sam le miró lo suficientemente duro para que dejaran el tema.-No digo que la rechace, solo déjame pensarlo ¿Bien?-

John simplemente suspiró.

Días después, concretamente el día de su cumpleaños, por fin tenía dieciocho años y aunque no se podía emborrachar legamente por fin sentía que la adultez ya era parte de él. Llegó sonriente esa tarde, Charlie le había regalado un reloj con la imagen de Aragorn en el fondo del cristal, uno que solo se podía conseguir en la comic con del año anterior y a la que desafortunadamente no pudo ir.

-¿Papá?-llamó desde la puerta.-Ya llegué.-

Apenas entró al salón sintió como la pestilencia del vino le invadía de golpe en la nariz haciendo que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Sammeh?-era John, estaba borracho.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Sam yendo hasta su padre rápidamente para quitarle la botella de vino de sus manos pero John no le dejo.-¡Pero si ayer boté todo el alcohol en la casa!-  
John se largo a reír.-Pss compreh ¡hick!-volvió a reír.-¿Sabes que Robb me hace descuentos por ser cliente regular?! ¡hick!-

-Papá…Vamos, para.-le dijo con suavidad y volvió a intentar retirar la botella de las manos de John pero este no le dejo.-¡Papá! –

-¡No! ¡ES MÍA!-le gritó Joh, su rostro se tornó rojizo.-¡Es mía! Mía!-

-Papá estas borracho, vamos dámela la botella.-le volvió a exigir pero John simplemente le miro ofuscado.

-Eres un aguafiestas Sammy, siempre lo mismo. Igual que ella, no dejas que me divierta.-le dijo, sacándole la lengua.-No tienes sus ojos ni su pelo pero eres exactamente igual a ella.-

Sam no era tonto, sabía que se refería a su madre.-Papá…Por favor, es mi cumpleaños.-le dijo volviendo a intentar arrebatarle la botella peor John no cedió y forcejearon por unos segundos. Claro que su padre era mucho más fuerte que él y finalmente le dio un buen golpe con el codo en la frente haciendo que Sam cayera con fuerza al piso.

-¡Es mía la botella! ¡Jo puta!-gritó enrabiado el hombre y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.-¡Jo puta!-

 

-Gracias….-murmuró Sam bajando su mirada hasta el piso negro, no tenía fuerzas para ver a Lucifer. Tal vez se estaría riendo de él, tal vez simplemente sentía pena por él. Pero al menos el recuerdo se había detenido.

-Sí me hubieras dicho habríamos podido pararlo antes Sam.-le dijo Lucifer desde su asiento.- No querías que yo viera eso ¿Cierto?-

Sam sacudió su cabeza, y enterró su rostro sobre sus piernas. Tratando de contener el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Y entonces contuvo un gemido.

-Sam.-le llamó Lucifer.

-Cállate ¿Sí? Por un momento, cierra la boca.-

En algún momento todo tendría que detenerse, no tenía que escuchar a Lucifer ni a nadie, solo tenía que esperar y en un minuto estaría de vuelta en su realidad.  
-Sam.-volvió a llamarle.

Y entonces explotó.

-¡Mí padre no era un borracho!-gritó Sam dejando que las lágrimas atravesaran su rostro.-¡Mí padre jamás me golpeó! ¡Jamás habría hecho eso! ¡Mí padre era un cazador que sacrificó su vida por sus hijos!-

Lucifer se quedó mirándole por unos segundos.-Eso es mucho más de lo que mi padre hizo por mi, deberías estar contento.-

Sam no supo cuando todo se acabó, ni en que momento Lucifer se paró de su silla para posar una mano sobre su hombro con calidez y gentileza, y en realidad no lo supo porque volvió a enterrar su rostro sobre sus piernas sin dejar de llorar.

Y no puedes atravesar el túnel en medio de la oscuridad sin alguien al otro lado del túnel susurrándote unas cuantas palabras de ánimo. Es imposible.

 

Cuando Sam volvió había pasado una semana y por mucho que intentó, no logró olvidar el asunto del recuerdo ni de lo sucedido en la habitación con Lucifer, y para su sorpresa Lucifer no regresó en toda esa semana.

Ni una sola vez.

-¿Crees que los leviatanes harán su jugada Sam? Ha pasado una semana y nada.-comentó Dean rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. Estaban viajando a Ohio, había lo que parecía ser un caso sobre hombres lobo y ninguno de los dos estaba con ganas de quedarse en casa de Bobby a esperar a que los leviatanes simplemente desaparecieran, porque eso no iba a suceder.

-No lo sé Dean.-fue lo que Sam le respondió sin mirarle.

Estaba ocupado preguntándose donde estaría Lucifer….Porque ciertamente, parecía no estar interesado en joderle el día, ni el día anterior a ese.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? Joder estás tan raro últimamente Sam, un día pareces un fantasma en pena y al siguiente jodiendo como siempre ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?-le preguntó Dean, parecía ofuscado y molesto. Solo entonces Sam se dio cuenta de que últimamente su hermano siempre estaba así…Molesto.-¿Tiene que ver con las alucinaciones?-

Sam suspiró, no estaba seguro de contarle a su hermano sobre sus viajes a otra en realidad, no por qué no le creería. Dios, habían visto tantas cosas…Sino por qué sabía que Dean le juzgaría, tal vez no a él pero sí al Sam de la otra realidad.

-Algo así.-respondió a medias.

-Sam…-y no era ese “Sam…” con pena, sino ese “Sam” como “Sam no me vengas con mierdas, habla de una vez” aun así el menor de los Winchester no respondió.-¿Tengo que parar este auto Sam?-

-¡No!-se apresuró a decir.-Solo…Solo escucha ¿Vale?-

Dean no paró de conducir, aun así echó una mirada rápida a su hermano.-Me estas asustando.-

-Pensándolo mejor…Para el auto.-

 

-¿Y le crees? ¡Es Lucifer Sam!-gritó Dean con enfado, Sam ya podía ver la vena marcada en la frente de su hermano.-¡Joder!-

-¡Pero lo viví Dean!-se explicó.-No era una alucinación, estoy seguro…Esos días, ese mes en Stanford…Era real, lo sé.-

Dean se paso una mano por su rostro, exhausto.-¡Pero has estado todo este tiempo aquí! ¡Te está jugando trucos Sam!-espetó Dean, caminando violentamente hasta su hermano.-Es una alucinación , no puedes dejar que te gane ¡Está jodiendo con tu cabeza!-

Y es que Sam tenía todas las bases para sospechar que todo esto de “El mundo se está acabando así que te quiero mostrar otra realidad antes de que nos vayamos todos al carajo” pero algo le decía que era real…Si tan solo Dean lo hubiera vivido como él, le creería o si Lucifer no estuviera en el medio de todo esto tal vez lo haría.

-¿Y encima te tiras al diablo? ¿Qué te pasa Sam?-volvió a decir con dureza y Sam no se atrevió a contestar.-¿Está aquí ahora?-

Sam sacudió su cabeza.-No, tampoco le he hablado en esta realidad Dean…-

-Ya lo dejaste entrar Sammy ¿Es que no lo ves? Está jugando contigo…-le respondió y entonces tomó su mano, donde solía estar la herida.-Esto es real Sam, yo soy real, el impala es real. Nunca lo dudes.-

Sam suspiró porque la verdad era, que no sabía nada. Que estaba en el vacío existencial, solo podía confiar en la suya, su propia existencia. Tal vez Dean tenía razón y Lucifer ya estaba dentro de su cabeza, ahora más que nunca jugando con sus emociones y sus recuerdos, tal vez todos estos meses simplemente eran alucinaciones…Tal vez Dean ni siquiera era real.

O tal vez su hermano estaba equivocado.

 

Cuando Lucifer le entregó la llave del infierno a Morfeo sabía que todos los dioses del mundo intentarían adueñarse de ella, sin embargo. Esa es otra historia, una que no presenció.

Porque cuando todo el lío de Morfeo con Thor, Odin, Loki y sus hermanos los ángeles sucedió. Él estaba en Australia bebiéndose un margarita, disfrutando del sol. De su cada vez más humana vida. Porque sus alas habían sido arrancadas por el dios eterno de los sueños y ahora lo único que le quedaba era la resignación de tomar el cuerpo de Nick, un alma desesperada sin ganas de vivir.

En circunstancias normales el recipiente se habría roto, pero estaba más debilitado. Un ángel a medias, un ser extraño.

-¿Qué hará con su vida ahora mi señor?-le preguntó Liliah mientras le ofrecía un pedazo de naranja, una demonio sin rostro y con su estomago completamente abierto, una de las primeras en llegar al infierno. Por alguna razón, Liliah seguía persiguiéndole, aun cuando le había dicho expresamente que tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

Lucifer extendió su brazo hasta el bocado, dejando que el sol de la playa lo bronceara.-No lo sé, ahora que soy medio mortal podría disfrutar más cosas…Cómo el sexo por ejemplo.-

-Pero usted nunca ha tenido sexo mi señor.-contestó Liliah con una expresión curiosa.  
Lucifer hizo un gesto con la mano.-Nick dice otra cosa cariño, supongo que podría experimentar un poco.-

Liliah le sonrió cálidamente.-Sabe señor, una vez hablé con una ninfomana allá en el infierno, era muy interesante las cosas que contaba pero apenas al año, Golurck se la llevó a la montaña de los desesperados para torturarla al lado de Nada. Nunca más la volví a ver.-

Lucifer rio entre dientes sin mirar a la demonio.-Debe estar molestando a Azazel supongo. Él quería el infierno, que se lo quede.-

Liliah asintió.-Tal vez, tal vez no mi señor.-contestó.-Ella murió joven, era una estudiante de…¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...¡Stanford!-recordó emocionada.-Su profesor de debate la mató, bueno en realidad ambos se mataron porque estaban probando un juego sexual y bueno…Ella terminó decapitada y él murió desangrado….Creo que también le rebanó el pene.-

-¿Estas sugiriendo que vaya a tener sexo con una ninfómana y vuelva al infierno? ¿Muerto?-le preguntó, aunque no en serio. Sabía que Liliah jamás tendría ese tipo de intenciones, era demasiado estúpida y ciega como para tener segundas intenciones.

-No no, claro que no. Solo le comentaba que…Bueno, ella decía que la universidad es divertida.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Se conoce gente y se aprende cosas.-

-Yo lo sé todo Liliah ¿Para qué querría saber más cosas?-dijo dándole un sorbo a su margarita, se había entibiado por culpa de la conversación.

-No señor mío, solo le digo. Diviértase, ya no tiene toda la eternidad para hacerlo.-  
En un principio Lucifer no le hizo caso, casi nunca le hacía caso a Liliah y solo fue un año después. Cuando Liliah terminó largándose con uno de los tantos aprendices de John Constantine, que se terminó aburriendo de Australia y partió a California, solo para estar en la premiare de la nueva película de Batman.

Amaba esa saga de películas.

Y allí fue cuando le vio, fue como en las novelas victorianas francesas. Donde el caballero se topa con la virgen dama en los grandes jardines del palacio y ella está jugando con las aves, a la tenue luz del sol.

Solo que Sam Winchester no era nada una dama y él mucho menos un caballero al servicio de un rey (Porque si fuese así, él sería el rey). Pero una vez sus ojos pasaron por la plaza y se topó con la imagen de un Sam Winchester alimentando a las palomas mientras leía un libro fue todo lo que le bastó para saber que se había topado con el único humano capaz de contener su gracia y probablemente, él único que ser amaba y que  
llegaría a amar.

Porque Lucifer es un ángel cruel y déspota pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar del buen sexo con un humano, un par de margaritas o no se pudiera enamorar.

Un mes después, terminó siendo profesor de debates en la universidad de Stanford, Palo Alto.

 

-A la mierda, yo jamás habría entregado el infierno.-murmuró Lucifer desde su silla, había estado dos meses reviviendo aquellos recuerdos. Sam no estaba y se aburría, además tenía la curiosidad de saber como terminó enamorado de Sam Winchester en aquella realidad.

Claro que terminó topándose con algunas cosas que le hicieron dudar de su propia existencia como “Lucifer el más malo de los malos”.

-¿Aquí es donde has estado todo este tiempo?-preguntó una voz tras de él, Lucifer giró su rostro. Era Sam.

-Oh me extrañaste.-le respondió con una sonrisa demasiado cariño que Sam simplemente ignoró y se sentó frente a él.

-Dean cree que esto es una alucinación, que estás jugando con mi cabeza.-le dijo Sam con suavidad.

-Dean cree lo que él cree, es Dean. Matemáticas Sam.-

Sam simplemente ignoró el comentario, sin dejar de mirar a Lucifer. No sabía que sentía, ni porque se sentía tan asustado, como si algo fuese a suceder. Algo a lo que simplemente no tendría como responder.-Necesito una prueba. Una prueba de que el mundo se está yendo a la mierda y no eres un retorcido jugando con mi mente.-

Lucifer se quedó viéndole por unos segundos, y por unos segundos. Sam se sintió devorado.-Te daré una prueba entonces, quédate ahí. No te muevas.-le dijo con suavidad.  
Sam obedeció, algo confuso y simplemente siguió con la mirada a Lucifer que se paró de su asiento y se aproximó lentamente hasta él, hasta finalmente plantarle un beso en la boca. Y no cualquier beso.

De esos completamente lascivos que son el comienzo para algo sexual, Sam ni siquiera pudo responder y apartó a Lucifer de golpe.-¡Que mierda fue eso!-

Lucifer dio un pequeño salto, intentando no caer en el suelo y entonces se pasó un dedo por el labio, como si intentara seguir degustando los labios de Sam.-Dijiste que querías una prueba, ahí la tienes.-

Sam le miró confuso y ofendido desde su asiento, haciendo un ademán de levantarse pero se controló.-¡Eso no es una prueba! ¡Es un beso! Bastardo…-

Lucifer simplemente rio, como si fuese un niño celebrando su travesura.-Veamos, tú querías una prueba. Ahí la tienes. Te amo Sam Winchester.-le dijo sonriente.-Y los humanos dicen que no les mientes a las personas que amas, se supone que confíes en las personas a las que amas, tienes que creerme a mi.-

-Tú no eres humano…-murmuró Sam más tranquilo sin embargo Lucifer no dejo de sonreír y volvió a acercarse a él.

-Pero te amo, y tienes que creerme Sam. Esto no es una alucinación, no estoy jugando con tu mente. Esto es verdad, esto es real.-le aseguró con voz clara y precisa.-No hay manera de que detengas eso, ni que no me quieras. Créeme cuando te digo que torturaría cada alma de este planeta si con eso me amases. Así que créeme.-

Y por fin, no supo por qué. Pero Sam por fin terminó de creer en las palabras de Lucifer.


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6

Sam no volvió a aquella habitación por una semana, en cambio, siguió viajando con Dean en el impala. Buscando cosas que matar, esperando el “golpe” de los leviatanes pero Sam estaba seguro que jamás llegarían a saber de aquel “golpe”. Porque el mundo se estaba terminando, derrumbándose y nadie se percataba de ello.

-¡Sam! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-gritó furioso Dean viendo como su hermano comenzaba a empacar su ropa en el bolso.-¡Estamos en medio de una cacería!-

-El mundo se va a acabar Dean, me importa una mierda la cacería.-le contestó, sonriente.

Así es, Sam Winchester estaba feliz. No sabía por qué, simplemente lo estaba, con una sensación muy agradable en su pecho y no iba a dejar que su hermano le arruinara eso.

-Sam...Joder ¿Tendré que encerrarte de nuevo? Por favor no…-

Y no era por Lucifer, no, no era por él. ¡Por qué el mundo se acababa! ¡Por fin!

-No lo entiendes Dean…-murmuró más para sí mismo que para su hermano, y se giró hacía él.-Todo este tiempo creía que este era mi destino, ser un cazador, el recipiente de Lucifer…Salvar al mundo…¡Pero lo entendí!-exclamó sonriente, Dean simplemente le miraba con pena.

-Sam…Dios.-

-No podemos ser salvados Dean, no hay nada que salvar.-le contestó animado y miro a Dean con cariño.-Es el fin del mundo, y no lo ves. Tenemos que terminar nuestros asuntos aquí Dean, y ser libres.-

Dean simplemente se quedó mirándole confuso.-¿A dónde iras?-

-A ver a Bobby, a despedirme y luego a ver a la tumba de Jess…De mamá…Y luego nos despediremos ¿Bien? Tú y yo.-le dijo, acercándose hasta él.-Eres mí hermano y nunca dejaría que esto pasase si no me despido de ti antes.-

-Sammy no estás pensando esto bien…Lucifer…Él.-

No es que él amara a Lucifer, no es que sintiera eso. Sino que simplemente por fin todo se terminaría, no más Leviatanes, no más fantasmas, no más muertes…No más bares y moteles.

Ahora solo dependía todo del destino. Y con un poco de suerte todo sería mejor.

Lamentablemente su plan fue truncado, porque Dean siendo Dean creía con toda su alma que Lucifer por fin había trastocado la cabeza de su hermano y ahora Sam estaba enloqueciendo. Así que antes de que Sam pudiera salir por la puerta del motel, Dean simplemente le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y terminó desmayado en el piso.

Sam no le culpó.

Dean era más realista, más desconfiado. Su objetivo eran los leviatanes, así de simple. ¿Por qué iba a creer algo de lo que saliera de la boca de Lucifer?

Días después se encargó de que Sam no escapara y una vez volvieron a casa de Bobby lo encerraron nuevamente en la habitación del pánico.

-Pobre Sam…-

Dean no se atrevió a mirar a Bobby.-Debí estar más cerca…Dios, es mi culpa.-

-Hey hey, no te culpes.-se apresuró a decirle Bobby.-Se pondrá bien, solo necesita…Reponerse, dale tiempo Dean.-

-Cree que el mundo se va acabar, está loco Bobby.-le respondió con tristeza.-Él demonio lo enloqueció.-

Y así Sam Winchester paso los últimos meses de aquel mundo. Encerrado en su habitación mirando al techo, Lucifer no estaba, solo eran él y el techo. Nadie más.

Claro que su alma ya no estaba ahí, sino en otro lugar. En otro tiempo, con otra ser esperando lo inevitable.

-No estás enojado ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Lucifer apenas Sam se sentó frente a él.-Es tu hermano y no te cree.-

Sam sacudió su cabeza.-Dean…Dean se preocupa por mi, de alguna forma nunca terminará de confiar en ti o en las cosas que me digas.-le contestó con suavidad y Lucifer le miró asombrado por un segundo.

-¿Entonces me quieres Sam?-le preguntó, tal como sonó.

Sam se quedó mirándole, hasta bajar su mirada.-Eres un monstruo….¿Como podría quererte?-le preguntó.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.-

Sam simplemente se encogió de hombros.-No lo sé, de todas formas no importaría ¿No? Las realidades se fusionaran de todas formas y no recordaré nada de esto, nada de esta realidad.-respondió Sam.-¿Por qué me mostraste esto? Podrías haber simplemente esperado…A que todo pasara, hasta el final.

Lucifer se encogió de hombros.-Sé que no recordare nada de esto pero simplemente quería intentarlo.-murmuró y por primera vez en su vida, Sam logró notar algo de inseguridad en la voz del demonio.-Que me quisieras pero de todas formas no funcionó.-

-Pero…Yo te creo.-le dijo con voz baja Sam.-Yo te creo.-

Lucifer sonrió levemente.-Lo sé.-

 

Era el primer día de sus vacaciones ¡Por fin! Había esperado tanto para tener esas dos merecidas semanas de descanso…De la firma, de los odiosos divorcios y luchas por custodia de hijos. No es que no le gustara ser abogado, simplemente necesitaba un descanso, un buen descanso de todo.

-De nuevo, gracias por los descuentos Charlie….-le dijo Sam en voz baja por el celular, mientras entraba al vestíbulo del edifico de los departamentos.-

-Oh no hay de que, a los de Google siempre nos dan buenos descuentos en las aerolíneas.-le contestó animadamente.-Solo espero que los billetes lleguen seguros allá.-

-Ya varemos, gracias de nuevo. ¿Te llamo después?-le dijo y Charlie le respondió afirmativamente, unos segundos después cortó, tomando el ascensor hasta su departamento.

Una vez entró se quitó rápidamente sus zapatos y fue por sus pantuflas, como supuso Luke aun no llegaba y eso que los viernes no tenía tantas clases como los otros días. Afortunadamente, Sam estaba seguro que Luke no daba clases extra.

Ya no más, al menos.

Así que simplemente se fue a su computadora y se fijó en su correo, unos cuantos correos de Becky, la chica en prácticas que estaba bajo su tutela. Francamente Sam la encontraba insoportable con su vocecita chillona y sus manías por decir cosas fuera de lugar, otros de Jess y lo demás solo Spam.

Y el siempre típico correo de Dean, claro que como con los otros. Simplemente lo borro. La primera vez lloró y se consideró un hermano cruel y desagradecido, porque Dean siempre había estado cuidándole como el buen hermano mayor que era.

Claro que cuando Sam más lo necesito y cuando más quiso que lo apoyara, Dean simplemente lo mandó a la mierda. Sin mencionar que había hecho lo mismo con Luke.

Así que ahora era su turno, al menos por un tiempo. Amaba a su hermano después de todo.

-¿Sam? ¿Esposa mía?-llamó una voz desde el corredor, era Lucifer. Sam aun seguía con su ropa de trabajo pero bueno, luego se cambiaria.-Allí estás ¿Y mi comida mujer? Tengo hambre.-demandó el hombre mayor, con un tono bromista en su voz.

Sam simplemente rio, elevando una ceja.-Pensé que dejamos claro en el papel que somos “Esposos” no esposa y esposo, imbécil.-le respondió a lo que Luke se acercaba para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.-Y ya lo sabes, no cocino.-

Luke hizo una pequeña mueca, fingiendo desagrado y entonces abrazó a Sam por la espalda, sepultando su rostro en el cuello de Sam.-Eres un asco de mujer Sammy pero un hombre muy caliente.-le murmuró dándole un pequeño beso en la clavícula, cosa que hizo que Sam riera.-¿Y que has hecho?-

-Llegué como hace cinco minutos, solo reviso mi correo.-le dijo, cerrando la ventana discretamente.

-¿Y? ¿Algún virus interesante que esparcir?-

-Trabajo y más trabajo.-le respondió y entonces cerró la pantalla del computador, girando su cabeza hasta su ahora esposo.-Pero estoy de vacaciones, así que no importa.-

-Así me gusta Sam, perezoso y despreocupado. Justo como te enseñe.-Luke le dio un último beso en la mejilla y le soltó, dirigiéndose hasta el marco de la puerta.-¿Cocinamos la cena?-

Sam se incorporó de su asiento, mirándole.-¿Y que quemes la cocina?-

-Por eso es que tú serás mi ayudante Sammy.-le dijo con suavidad.-Aunque deberías cambiarte, ponte algo más sexy.-

Sam rio divertido.-Vete a la mierda, no haré una película porno contigo en la cocina Lucifer.-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y Luke rodó los ojos, divertido.

-Solo apresúrate princesa.-

-Tengo que decirlo, esto es tan…Hogareño.-murmuró Sam, mientras observaba como su otro yo comenzaba a cambiarse, Lucifer apareció junto a él. Devorando con la mirada mientras se cambiaba de ropa.-No le mires así.-

-¿Y como quieres que le mire? Te miro y se me para la polla ¿Qué quieres que haga?-le preguntó y Sam simplemente le miró mal.-Como sea, a mi me gusta. Menos claro eso de lo de estar enseñando a monos sin cerebro.-

-¡Hey!.-

-Vale, tú eras uno de esos monos sin cerebros.-

-¡Hey!-exclamó Sam, esta vez más fuerte.

Lucifer se largó a reír, aproximándose hasta él y susurrándole al oído.-Pero eres mí monito sin cerebro Sammy.-y se esfumó.

Sam simplemente rodo su mirada y se esfumó también.

Cinco minutos después, Sam estaba completamente vestido con una camisa blanca, sus vaqueros azules y sus pantuflas siempre confortables y entonces suspiró.

Todo era tan tranquilo en su vida. Lástima que en aproximadamente menos de dos días el mundo se fuera acabar, claro que nadie sabía eso. Ni si quiera él.

Ese mismo día, luego de cenar y comentar las típicas banalidades del día. Más bien Luke comentaba su día porque ser testigo de la idiotez de los jóvenes adultos siempre era divertido, en cambio Sam tenía que coexistir-porque esa era la palabra-con un montón de abogados estirados y aburridos, y aunque él no era precisamente la persona más divertida. Simplemente le encantaba la forma burlesca en que Luke narraba todo.

Y allí estaban acurrucados en el sofá, hablando mientras venían “Project Runway” el típico programa de las diez para una pareja homosexual. A Sam no le gustaba, sino a Luke que tenía una pequeña obsesión por el buen vestir.

-Dios y te lo juro Sammy, ese chico ni siquiera respondió una pregunta. Algunas veces me preguntó si yo soy el tonto por estar enseñándoles…-

-No seas tan duro, a mi también me diste problemas las primeras clases.-le contesto Sam con suavidad.

-Sam, dibujó un robot donde se suponía tenía que responder. Es una universidad, no una secundaria para retrasados.-le contestó Lucifer con acidez, cualquier se habría ofendido menos Sam.-Además que usa Shorts con calcetas ¿Quién hace eso?-

Sam rio entre dientes, iba a responder cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y ambos se miraron.-Yo iré.-le dijo Luke pero Sam le detuvo.

-Tú eres el que quiere ver el programa, no yo. Ya vengo.-le contestó y se incorporó del sofá con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que se esfumó cuando se encontró a su hermano, Dean Winchester frente a él con dos boletos de avión y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.-Sammy, te he traído tus boletos para Australia. Buenos asientos ¿Eh? Debieron costarte una fortuna.-

Luego de eso, las cosas se pusieron muy raras y muy tensas. Primero porque no era noticia nueva que a Dean no le agradaba Luke, en lo absoluto. Segundo, porque no le gustaba el hecho de que Sam fuese gay, bueno no precisamente. Sino que fuese gay pero con un tipo que tenía bastante más años que él , usaba ropa de marca y además trataba todo el mundo como si fuesen la peor basura del mundo, incluido él.

Sobre todo el hecho de que ahora estaban casados, sin boda ni nada pero casados al fin y al cabo.

Y allí estaban en la mesa de la cocina. Sam estaba en el medio de ambos, Lucifer y Dean frente a frente con la mirada.

-Ha sido un tiempo Dean ¿Cómo te va en el ejército? ¿Ya le metiste la polla a algún cadete? -le preguntó en broma Luke con una sonrisa superior.

-Afortunadamente no ¿Y a ti? Supongo que te encantan los hombres uniformados.-le respondió sarcásticamente Dean. Y Luke iba a responder con otra pesadez cuando Sam le cortó.

-¿Dean que estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó mirando a su hermano.-La última vez dejaste bien en claro que no volverías hasta que me separara de Luke.-

Dean se encogió de hombros.-Las cosas han cambiado Sam, por mucho que odie la clase de relación que tienes con este viejo. Hay prioridades.-le contestó y Sam elevo una ceja, confundido. Entonces suspiró.-Charlie me dijo que te ibas a Australia y que no estaba segura con el sistema de correos y como estaba en la ciudad, pues me ofrecí para traerlos por ti… ¿No querías esos descuentos Sammy? Pues aquí estoy-

-Pues ya los trajiste, ahora te puedes devolver a tú base de orgías militares.-le respondió Lucifer a lo que se ganó una mirada reprobadora de Sam.

-¿A que has venido Dean?-volvió a preguntar.

-Solo vine a ver a mi hermano menor ¿Qué tiene de malo?-le preguntó Dean de vuelta, Sam suspiró porque algo en él le decía que su hermano no le estaba diciendo todo pero le conocía y al final hablaría así que decidió no apresurar las cosas.

-¿Quieres cenar?-le ofreció Sam amablemente.

-Suena bien, me urge comer algo.-dijo Dean con una sonrisa y entonces Sam se giró a Lucifer a punto de pedirle algo pero Luker fue más rápido y se incorporó de su asiento, saliendo airoso de la situación y la petición de Sam.

-Yo vuelvo a mi programa, alimenta a tu perro Sam.-le dijo con suavidad besándole la mejilla y volviendo a la sala.

-¡Demonio!-le gritó Dean fingiendo molestia y Sam simplemente rio.-Oh en serio Sammy, no sabes como es de asquerosa la comida del ejercito.-

 

Dos horas después, a media noche Dean por fin había terminado de instalarse en la habitación de invitados, solo había traído unas pocas cosas y todo fue más rápido de lo planeado, claro que Luke no se asomó en ningún minuto para ayudar.

Odiaba a Dean tanto como este lo odiaba a él pero no quería hacer las cosas más incomodas para Sam. Aunque Sam se las arreglara para aliviar este tira y afloja entre Dean y él.

-¿Cómo estuvo Project Runway?-le preguntó Sam con suavidad desde su lado de la cama, llevaban quince minutos fingiendo dormir.

-Se fue Michael, su vestido era horrible, lo hubieras visto Sam. Con toda la elegancia de Megan Fox por todas partes.-le respondió con acidez haciendo que Sam riera divertido, unos segundos después se acercó hasta él, pegándose a su lado.

-Podrías habernos ayudado a instalar a Dean.-no era un reproche, sino un simple comentario.

-Sam ambos sabemos que tu hermano me odia ¿Para qué hacer las cosas más incomodas?-le dijo mirando a Sam en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Tú también lo odias Luke y no eres precisamente amable tampoco.-

-Hey hey, no discutamos de eso en la cama ¿Vale? Tenemos todo el día de mañana para hablar de lo mucho que te gustaría que yo y tu hermano fuéramos amigotes.-Sam sintió como Luker se acomodaba y se quitaba la camiseta que usaba para dormir.-Podríamos hacer cosas…Más interesantes.-murmuró, acomodándose junto a Sam.

-Mí hermano está en la otra habitación…-musitó el más joven.

-Es lo hace mucho más interesante.-dijo finalmente y se lanzó hacía la boca de Sam a lo que este no pudo sino reír y dejarse besar por el hombre que tenía pervertido como esposo.

-La vida de casados es buena Sammy ¿No lo crees?-le preguntó Lucifer desde un rincón mientras la habitación lentamente se iba llenando de pequeñas risitas y gemidos.

Sam simplemente sacudió su cabeza.-Cállate.-

Sam tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme a la mañana siguiente para evitar las miradas que Dean le dirigía. Claramente su hermano les había escuchado la noche anterior, y entonces se preguntó si Lucifer lo había hecho apropósito, solo para molestar a su hermano.

Lu cual tendría perfecto sentido porque Lucifer siendo Lucifer….

-Así que ¿A que hora se durmieron anoche?-preguntó Dean fingiendo desinterés y echándole una ojeada al periódico, Sam se puso blanco al instante y Lucifer simplemente contuvo una risa.

-Casi a la misma hora que tu Dean.-contestó Sam por fin, dándole una gran mascada a su tostada con mantequilla.

-¿En serio? Creí haber oído ruidos.-murmuró Dean.-¿Gatos tal vez?-

La siguiente parte del día fue algo extraña, porque Sam y Lucifer tenían planes….Por algo habían luchado para tener sus vacaciones en las mismas fechas pero no podían simplemente excluir a Dean de sus planes. Bueno Lucifer sí pero Sam no, y no había que ser muy inteligente para saber quien de los dos tenía la última decisión.

Y allí estaban, en la cola del cine esperando para entrar mientras Dean iba a comprar palomitas de maíz.

-Tu hermano es un pegote.-le comentó Lucifer apenas Dean estaba fuera de la vista, Sam simplemente le miro mal, fingiendo molestia.-No en serio, se supone que somos dos personas sanas en una relación de pareja ¿Qué hace tu hermano en medio de todo? No recuerdo haberme casado con él.-

-Es solo una película Luke….-murmuró Sam.

-Ya pero a mi me gusta hacer “cosas” durante la película, cosas contigo ¿Cómo se supone que las haga con él a tu lado?-dijo moviéndose un poco incomodo, estar entre tanta gente aun le molestaba. Y no es que Sam fuera precisamente el hombre más bajo y delgado del mundo. Algunas veces se preguntaba como era tan musculoso si lo único que hacía era correr todas las mañanas de los fines de semana.

-No las hagas, así de simple.- respondió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-Ahí tienes, se feliz hasta que volvamos a casa.-

Luke simplemente suspiró, derrotado. Cosa muy extraña en él pero iba a respetar la decisión de Sam de hacer su relación menos sexual al menos por un día.

-¡Sam!-llamó Dean con dos cubos de palomitas en sus brazos, ya juzgar por la forma en la que mascaba, no se había aguantado a la película.

Dos minutos después ya tenían las tres entradas en su mano y se dirigieron hasta donde Dean les esperaba.

-¿Y mi soda?-preguntó Luke elevando una ceja.

Dean le entregó el cubo con palomitas y se giró a ver al hombre mayor.-Oh lo siento, debo estar un poco sordo…-dijo fingiendo inocencia. Y si Luke aun tuviera sus poderes, probablemente ni el ruego de Sam lo hubiera salvado de morir ridículamente frente a todos.-El ejército hace so.-

Pero claro, ya no era un demonio. Ya no era él demonio.

-Espera espera…¿Luke no es humano?-preguntó Sam haciendo que todo se pusiera en blanco y negro.

-¿No es algo obvio Sam?-

Y es que Lucifer tenía un punto, pero claro él solamente estaba limitado a saber lo que Sam sabía o lo que escuchaba en los pensamientos. No es que fuera una especie de dios, sino un espectador y nada más.

-Digo…Sí pero…No lo sé, él no se parece nada a ti.-musitó en voz baja, posando su mirada sobre el rostro de Luke.-Él es…Diferente.-

Lucifer se largó a reír.-Es él demonio, igual que yo . Somos el mismo ser.-le contestó Lucifer caminando hasta a Sam.-Claro que hemos hecho cosas…Distintas.-

-¿Distintas?-Sam elevó una ceja.

Lucifer simplemente se encogió de hombros.-Es complicado de explicar, y aburrido. Te dormirías si te lo explicara, en serio-le dijo.-El punto es, que estás casado con el diablo en esta realidad. ¿No te parece genial?-

Sam simplemente resopló con sus labios.

Fue durante esa noche, en la cena cuando todo estalló. Como ninguno de los tres cocinaba, bueno en realidad Sam y Luke sabían preparar cosas básicas y de vez en cuando Luke intentaba alguna que otra cosa. Y siempre terminaba quemada. ¿Y Dean? Pues a duras penas sabía freír un huevo, y la verdad no se quejaba.

La comida del ejercito no era la mejor tampoco. Así que simplemente compraron comida china de paso a su departamento

Dean estaba molesto, todo porque casi al final de la película Dean notó como Lucifer le estaba corriendo mano a su hermano descaradamente y Sam, parecía aceptarlo gustosamente sin decir o fingir nada.

-¡Simplemente no haces esa clase de cosas cuando estás al lado de tu hermano Sam!-le dijo Dean molesto cuando entraron al departamento.-Dios que asco.-

Lucifer rodó sus ojos, y no dijo nada. Estaba casado, tenía todo el maldito derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con Sam Winchester. Él era suyo, a ojos del universo, a los ojos de los monos sin cerebro, a los ojos del papelito ese que firmaron.

Era suyo.

-Solo fue una broma Dean, deja de ponerte histérico por todo.-le contestó Sam sin mirarle, y dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa.- Bien ¿Vas a seguir llorando o vamos a comer?-Dean simplemente bufó y caminó hasta su habitación, tragándose su molestia como un niño reñido.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como Lucifer le abrazaba por la espalda, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.-Oh Sam, me encanta cuando eres malvado. Me excita-le dijo con suavidad.

Sin embargo Sam no cedió y se soltó.-Se supone que te comportarías Lucifer.-le dijo volviendo hasta la alacena para sacar los platos y cubiertos.

-Pero nunca lo prometí, además era una oportunidad demasiada buena como para dejarla pasar.-le contestó Lucifer sin una gota de arrepentimiento. Sam simplemente rodó su mirada.

-Lávate las manos, maldito demonio.-

Quince minutos después los tres estaban reunidos en la mesa como la familia feliz que eran, Dean parecía menos tenso y molesto, cosa que agradó a Sam. Después de todo, solo Dean sabía cuanto significaba para él una cena en “familia”. Lucifer tampoco hizo un comentario acido para hacer enfadar a Dean, de hecho estaban comentando la película que acababan de ver en el cine.

Aunque Dean fue el único que realmente prestó atención a la película.

-Te lo digo, ese Tony Stark es genial. Ya quisiera yo tener tanto dinero.-comentó Dean mientras se llevaba un bocado de arroz a la boca.-Y esa secretaria.-

Sam rio entre dientes, jugando con su pedazo de pato.

-Básicamente quieres ser un playboy como él.-le dijo Lucifer mientras le daba un último sorbo a su vaso de jugo.-¿Sabes lo que significa?-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Dean con real curiosidad.

-Que eres muy, demasiado gay Dean.-dijo largándose a reír y Sam tuvo que contener su risa.

-Sam ¿Puedo tirarle mi comida a la cara a tu demonio infernal?-le pidió mirando mal a Sam pero este simplemente sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

-Tienes que admitirlo Dean, Tony era un tanto…Homosexual.-le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿De que estás hablando?!-exclamó Dean casi indignado.-¿No viste como se besaba con la secretaria? Ese tipo es heterosexual Sam.-

Sam simplemente compartió una mirada divertida con Lucifer.-Es que no has visto Los vengadores.-le contestó. Dean ni siquiera se molestó en responder, ni siquiera entendía a lo que Sam se refería.

Estaban terminando de lavar los platos, en realidad Sam lavaba, Dean secaba y Lucifer acomodaba, cuando el tema surgió. Y Fue Sam quien comenzó todo, no es que no quisiera a Dean en su casa, solo que no se creía nada la actuación de su hermano “somos hermanos, vengo a tu departamento con la mejor disposición del mundo” y al menos quería que fuese sincero. Pero claro, a Dean le gustaba dar rodeos a las cosas así que era él quien tenía que hacer las preguntas difíciles.

-Así que Dean ¿Me vas a decir de una vez que haces aquí?-le preguntó Sam en voz baja a su hermano, Dean se giró, casi ofendido.-No soy estúpido Dean, a ti no te gusta jugar a la casita con nosotros…Y tenemos planes.-le dijo.-Así que solo dime que sucede ¿Vale?-

Dean dejo el paño para secar sobre la encimera, y entonces miro a su hermano.-¿Me escucharas?- Sam no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándole. Entonces Lucifer supo que aquella conversación no le concernía en nada pero Sam hizo un ademán para que se quedara.

-Por favor.-le dijo con suavidad, Lucifer suspiró y camino hasta el lado de Sam.

-Papá va a morir Sam. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso no puedes irte de viaje, no ahora.- y así como así, Dean Winchester le soltó la bomba a su hermano quien ni si quiera pudo parpadear.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Sus riñones…No van a resistir mucho Sammy. Y no hay donantes compatibles, no le queda mucho tiempo. Solo unas semanas.-

Lucifer por instinto agarró la mano de Sam, en silencio.

-Bueno, yo no iré. Puedes despedirte de él sin mi.-le contestó Sam en voz baja y por su tono de voz se notaba que sonaba indeciso.-Juré no volver a ver a ese tipo, no después de lo que pasó.-

Dean le miro incrédulo.-Sam…Han pasado más de diez años ¿Cómo aun no puedes perdonarle? ¡Es nuestro padre!-exclamó dando un golpe sobre en la mesa.-¡Es papá! ¡El hombre que nos crío!-

Entonces la mirada de Sam se llenó de profundo odio y rencor.-¡No! ¡Quien me crio fuiste tú Dean!¡Ese hombre me mandó al hospital! ¡Ni siquiera pude asistir a mi graduación por su culpa!-le gritó de vuelta.-No me importa si John Winchester se está muriendo o si se va al puto infierno, él no es mi padre.-

-Pero yo soy tu hermano Sam, él nos necesita. No puedes ser así…Por favor Sammy, es papá.-le dijo en voz baja. Y Sam bajó su mirada por unos segundos e intentó encontrar la suficiente humanidad en él para hacer lo que su hermano le pedía.-Está rehabilitado, ya no bebe. No es el mismo de antes.-

Pero no la encontró, no existía bondad en él cuando se hablaba de John Winchester.

-No lo entiendes ¿No?-le preguntó, tragando saliva. Sus ojos se veían irritados.-Claro que no lo entiendes, no estabas ahí.-murmuró, mordiéndose un labio.-No escuchaste las cosas que dijo ni la forma en la que me miró ni como me pateó durante no sé cuantos.-

-Sam….-

-¡Has ido a la puta guerra y no lo entiendes!-gritó Sam enfurecido y solo la presencia de Lucifer hizo que no se parara sobre su asiento y mirara con ojos a su hermano.-¡Eres mi hermano pero él no es mi padre! Así que te daré dos opciones Dean.-dijo mirando a su hermano con dureza.-Puedes quedarte aquí y dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes hasta que te de la gana y te marches o te tendré que sacar a patadas porque no pienso hablar más del tema.-

-No seas injusto Sam.-

-Tienes que escoger un bando Dean.-le dijo Sam.-¿O vas a esperar a que otra persona termine en el hospital como yo para que tengas que tomar una decisión? En ese tiempo yo no podía, tú sí, ahora puedo. Así que escoge-dijo finalmente y se incorporó, soltando la mano de Lucifer. Diez segundos después, se oyó un portazo proveniente del dormitorio.

Dean suspiró, casi olvidándose de la presencia de Lucifer frente a él. No dijeron nada por unos cuantos minutos, la verdad es que Lucifer se sentía muy fuera de lugar, y muy pocas veces en su vida mortal había visto a Sam tal alterado.

Sabía que John Winchester no era un teme fácil de tratar.

-Tienes que ser más suave Dean, no puedes actuar así.-le dijo Lucifer desde su asiento y Dean iba a contestarle con algo como “cállate” “No es tu asunto” sin embargo Lucifer le cortó.-No puedes simplemente aparecer y exigirle que vaya a ver al hombre que tanto daño le hizo, menos cuando tu también le has hecho daño.-

-Tú que sabes…-

-Lo conozco.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Me ama y a ti también te ama Dean, pero no puedes esperar una buena reacción de él cuando lo único que has hecho ha sido criticar y cuestionar sus decisiones durante los últimos diez años de su vida.-

-Es nuestro padre, es toda la familia que tenemos. Él tiene que hacer esto, sino después será tarde y lo lamentará. Lo sé-

Lucifer suspiró cansado.-Hablaré con él.-

-¿Quieres preguntar algo?-dijo Lucifer, y todo se volvió negro de repente, un segundo después Sam apareció frente a él.- Sé que tienes una pregunta en la cabeza Sam.-

-Dean y yo….¿Volveremos a ser hermanos?-preguntó Sam en voz baja.-Sé que es imbécil y me encerró en esa habitación…Incluso aquí lo es pero…No podría vivir sin él.-

Lucifer suspiró, rascándose la nuca.-No sabes lo celoso que me pone decir esto pero…Ya que.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente.-Ya deberías saberlo Sam, tú y Dean son almas gemelas, comparten el mismo cielo, la misma sangre, el mismo camino…No hay forma de que se les separe ¿Por qué crees que no logré realizar el apocalipsis?-

Sam rio entre dientes, aliviado por las palabras de Lucifer, y entonces no se dio cuenta de cuando Lucifer estaba cerca de él, demasiado cerca.

-Eres diferente a él Sam.-le dijo con suavidad, elevando una mano hasta los mechones de su cabello.-Sabes que las cosas no son negras o blancas, buenas o malas. Eres bondadoso y por eso ahora estás aquí, por eso me creíste. Sabes que al final todo es gris, dependiendo de los ojos con los que se ve y eso es algo admirable, incluso cuando yo no puedo hacerlo. Me acercas a ellos.-le aseguró.-No dejes que el pensamiento de Dean te aplaste Sam.-

Sam se mordió un labio, y simplemente asintió. Siempre había sido tan inseguro, tan preocupado de lo que lo demás pensaran de él, de como se supone debía ser, de como se supone tenía que actuar. Incluso, dentro de alguna parte de él creía que Dean había tomado ventaja de eso. Y había cambiado, en muchos sentidos.

Desconfiaba, desconfiaba de todo. Eso le mantenía con vida pero tenía la certeza, de que no se supone que él fuera así, se supone que tanto como él fueran felices, tuvieran una vida normal y corriente.

Y por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que el fin de los tiempos era en efecto, verdad. Un gran alivió le llegó, porque estaba cansando, demasiado dañado como para volver a salvar el mundo. Demasiado exhausto para seguir guardando recuerdos sobre muertes y venganzas. Solo entonces llegó a entender que efectivamente, algunas veces Dios actúa de maneras muy misteriosas.


	7. Chapter 7

Parte 7

-¿Cómo estás hoy Sam?-le preguntó Dean mientras le traía la comida, su hermano se veía horrible. Hace solo un mes desde la muerte de Bobby. No le había explicado bien pero en un acto casi idiota, habían arremetido contra un gran número de leviatanes cerca de Wyoming, el resultado: La muerte instantánea de Bobby.

Porque aunque Sam no hubiera estado ahí cuando todo sucedió, Dean le contaba todo. Aun le creía un loco, aun le miraba con ojos tristes pero Dean siempre volvía, algunas veces con resaca, otras veces borracho pero siempre volvía.

Porque él era lo único que tenía. Y por alguna razón, Sam simplemente se lo tragaba todo.

-Mejor.-le contestó.-Tu no te ves bien Dean.-le dijo Sam desde la cama, estaba atado. Su hermano tenía miedo de que se volviera aun más loco y empezara a lastimarse y no importaba cuantas veces Sam le dijera que estaba bien, que no estaba loco. Dean no confiaba.

-Cada quien aguanta como puede Sammy.-le dijo antes de suspirar derrotado, y cayó al piso. Sam le miró con lastima.-Tienes que volver en ti Sam, no puedes dejarme solo. Por favor.-

-Dean….-

-Deja esa tonta idea y ayúdame a salvar el mundo, a vengar a Bobby…Sam por favor.-

Sam simplemente no pudo seguir aguantando esa realidad y volvió. Si hubiera sabido que aquella ocasión iba a ser su última conversación con Dean, entonces le hubiera dicho lo mucho que le quería. Pero no iba a recordar nada, nadie iba a hacerlo.

Aquella noche Dean no durmió en el departamento, pero Lucifer no le dijo nada a Sam, para que no se preocupara. Parecía ya demasiado triste estirado sobre la cama, pensativo.

-Yo…¿Qué clase de persona soy?-pregunta Sam al aire sin mirar a Lucifer.-Digo, ¿Qué clase de persona no ama a su padre? Incluso cuando está apunto de morir….-

Lucifer se acercó hasta Sam, sentándose al borde de la cama. Hace años que había desarrollado sentimientos, más bien Sam le ayudó a desarrollarlos, a ser más mortal y menos Lucifer. Ahora era una rara mezcla de ambos, pero había acusaciones donde su parte mortal inevitablemente trastocaba la línea imaginaria que había dibujado para separar su mortalidad y su origen como ángel.

Y es que él y Sam eran mucho más parecidos de lo que algunos podrían pensar.

-Una persona dolida.-le contestó.-Una persona que tiene todo el derecho de estarlo Sammy, no te martirices…-dijo mientras acariciaba el hombro de Sam cariñosamente. Solo entonces se daba cuenta de que la única persona que realmente le importaba en todo el universo era Sam Winchester y nadie más.

-Dean no lo entiende…-sollozó Sam sobre su almohada.-No quiero que me odie, yo le quiero Luke. Es mi hermano, es mí única familia. Él y tú.-

-Ya, basta de hablar por ahora ¿Vale? Vamos a hacerte sentir mejor.-le dijo con la misma de suavidad de antes y se subió a la cama, acomodándose por detrás de Sam y aunque era un poco más grande que él, Lucifer pasó un brazo protector sobre su lado. Y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.-No llores Sam.-

Sam se secó sus narices, sin decir nada y cerró sus ojos, tratando de contener la tristeza en su pecho. Su mundo se estaba cayendo, su mundo se estaba destruyendo….

-¿Quieres dormir?-le preguntó Sam con suavidad.

-Claro que quiero dormir pero me da pereza soltarte y meternos bajo las frazadas.-Y Sam rio ligeramente.

Al menos en los brazos de Lucifer se sentía seguro, como cuando era niño y tenía miedo a la oscuridad, solo Dean conseguía protegerle de aquello.

Cuando Lucifer decidió que estaba harto de regir en el infiero, que era demasiado extenuante y aburrido, en parte sabía a lo que estaba renunciando. Que el apocalipsis era sino solo una perdida de tiempo y cuando le pidió a Morfeo que le arrancara sus alas. A la mortalidad, a perder lentamente sus poderes. A dejar de ser el arcángel Lucifer, el caído y la representación del mal. Y aunque habían pasado años desde aquello, no se había dado cuenta pero era mucho más humano de lo que mostraba. Sentía, se enfadaba, reía, e incluso se había enamorado…Claro que no de cualquier persona, sino de la persona. Y por eso cuando se despertó a eso de las siete de la mañana, con un Sam durmiendo en los brazos y se asomó por la ventana, encontrando a un Dean posiblemente borracho durmiendo en las bolsas de la basura no dudó en ir a su rescate.

Algo en Dean le recordaba mucho a Michael, tal vez por eso lo hizo. O tal vez porque no quería que Sam se encontrara con su hermano borracho y con un ligero aroma a basura. Lo cierto es, que increíblemente. Fue en su rescate.

-Vamos, levántate hombre.-dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a Dean pero este refunfuño, aun parecía borracho.-Dean vamos, son las siete de la mañana.-

-Vete a la mierda.-le contestó Dean luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos, parecía no incomodarle estar sobre un montón de basuras. Tampoco tenía la fuerzas para levantarse.-Por tú culpa Sam no quiere ir a ver a papá y piensa que soy un mal hermano ¡Le cagaste la cabeza!-le gritó.

Lucifer ignoró sus palabras y lo tiró del brazo, obligándolo a pararse pero Dean luchó nuevamente por unos segundos hasta que Lucifer por fin pudo al menos dejarlo en pie.-Serás idiota, apenas entres te darás un baño ¿Me oíste? Sam no te puede ver así.-

Dean gruñó, haciendo un gesto con la boca y le dio un empujón a Lucifer.- ¡Jodete! Maldito demonio ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano!-

Lucifer suspiró algo cansando e iba a intentar meterlo al departamento nuevamente cuando escuchó una voz detrás.

-¿Dean?-oh no, era Sam. Y no sonaba bien.-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esta así?-

Lucifer se giró, y se encontró a Sam aun con su ropa de anoche. Habían dormido sobre las frazadas-Sam…Eh no, él…-y no pudo decir más porque Sam ya se estaba acercando hasta ellos.

-Joder, apestas alcohol.-dijo Sam haciendo una mueca de disgusto y entonces miro a Lucifer.-Ayúdame a meterlo adentro…-

-Con gusto, vamos grandulón. Ya escuchaste.-dijo volteándose a Dean quien simplemente se quedó mirando detenidamente a su hermano menor.

-No, váyanse a la mierda, los dos.-respondió enojado.-¿Por qué me tratas así Sam? ¡Soy tu puto hermano! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Somos familia!-

Sam tragó saliva, incomodo. Por suerte aun no había mucha gente en la calle.-Dean, vamos. Hablemos adentro.-

-¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto? Antes te importaba, antes todo al menos te importa un poco ¡Mírate!-exclamó Dean.-Con un trabajo, casado con un tipo que te saca diez años de diferencia y ni siquiera quieres ver a papá que nos necesita ¿Qué te pasa?-

Sam simplemente le ignoró e hizo un gesto a Lucifer para que ayudara a tomarlo por los brazos, terminaron forcejando pero finalmente pudieron contener a Dean quien no dejaba de gritar y agitarse de un lado a otro, tratando de zafarse de ambos.-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme joder!-

-¡Quédate quieto Dean!-le gruñó Sam mientras prácticamente arrastraban a su hermano por en medio de la calle.

-¡Qué me sueltes!-gritó Dean enfurecido, casi rojo del enfado y logró zafarse. Haciendo que tanto Lucifer como Sam dieran unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás. La respiración de Dean era agitada, errática.

-Dean, por favor. Entremos ¿Quieres?-le volvió a pedir Sam con sus ojos sumamente abiertos, rogándole con la mirada.-Por favor, hablemos de esto adentro.-

Y claro, las cosas habrían salido bien. Dean se habría calmado y Sam lo habría metido al departamento con la ayuda de Lucifer. Unas horas después, Sam habría hablado con Dean y por fin podrían haber resuelto la situación de su padre. Porque por mucho que a Sam le doliera, sabía que necesitaba un buen final para la relación con su padre y Luke habría estado allí para él.

Porque Lucifer siempre había estado allí los últimos diez años de su vida.

-¡Sam!-gritó Lucifer a viva voz, mientras se escuchaba el agudo sonido de la bocina.-¡SAM!-

Las cosas habrían salido bien pero aquel mundo estaba destinado a fracasar, a no cumplir su objetivo. Porque en los planes de Dios jamás estuvo la idea de que Lucifer abandonara el infierno y terminara siendo humano enamorado de quien se supone era la llave al apocalipsis.

Estaban destinados a fracasar. Al menos en ese mundo.

-No no no no ¡No te puedes morir!-

Sangre, había mucha sangre y cuerpo en el piso.

-¡Dean! ¡Llama una ambulancia! ¡Dean!-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y la gente comenzó a reunirse lentamente. Mientras el conductor de la furgoneta miraba con horror como había matado de un solo golpe a aquel hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio que salía todos los días a las siete y media de la mañana en dirección a la universidad.

-Sammy…Sus ojos…-

\- No no no no.-

Estaban destinados a fracasar.

-Te lo dije desde el principio Sam….Cuando.-

-Cuando dos mundos no cumplen su destinado, terminan fusionándose y creando uno nuevo…-

Sam elevó su mirada, con los ojos llorosos. Acababa de sentir tanto dolor, tanto dolor de un solo golpe, como si le hubieran arrancado algo y no sabía porque sentía aquello.-Lo sabía pero no lo había pensando…Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de entender por qué, por qué yo….-

-Lo siento, yo no sabía que eso pasaría.-dijo Lucifer sin dejar de mirarle. Y por alguna razón, Sam simplemente no entendía como Lucifer no lloraba su propia muerte.-En ese momento…Simplemente supe que tenía que salvarte. Y lo siento.-

Sam tragó saliva, mordiéndose un labio.-Pues pensaste mal. No entiendes nada de lo que es ser humano Lucifer.-y Sam quería pararse y volver a la otra realidad, donde Dean le hablaba de Bobby y apestaba a alcohol, aquello sería menos doloroso.-Porque me hiciste amarte y al segundo siguiente, cuando por fin acepto quererte vas y te tiras encima de un auto para salvarme ¡Quien hace eso! ¡La gente no hace eso!-

Lucifer le miró confuso, perdido y entonces se paró de su asiento sin saber por qué.

-¡Me hiciste quererte! ¡Bastardo!-exclamó Sam con dolor en su voz.-¡Maldito demonio!-

Lucifer se acercó hasta él, bajando su mirada.-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Sam.-

Sam no supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que la habitación comenzara a tragarse todo, a que todo comenzara a desaparecer, aun cuando lo único que existía en ese lugar eran aquellas sillas de madera.

Solo supo que cuando el momento llegó, estaba abrazado a Lucifer. Por qué estaba destinado a abrazarlo, por qué aun que le costaba aceptarlo.

Estaba destinado a hacerlo.

-Así que ¿Quieres que le entregue esto a Dios?-preguntó Morfeo mirando curioso a Lucifer, juraría que el demonio estaba jugando con él. Juraría que el demonio le entregaría la llave del infierno solo para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-Solo pídele que ponga a alguien tan bueno como yo a cargo de esta basura, yo ya me aburrí.-le contestó altivamente y desapareció del lugar no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras.-Él que se quede con la llave hará el apocalipsis, pero no seré yo amigo.-

A esa misma hora, en ese mismo momento Mary Winchester daba a luz a su segundo hijo, que llevaría por nombre Samuel Winchester. Y aunque era una cazadora, y había visto mucha gente morir ,juró con su vida que protegería ahora más que nunca a su familia.

-Ni él ni Dean tiene por qué seguir nuestros pasos John...Merecen vivir bien y tranquilos en un hogar seguro.-le dijo Mary dos semanas después, cuando volvió a casa del hospital.

-Claro que no, pero al menos habrá que enseñarles a defenderse , no es un mundo seguro en el que vivimos Mary. Lo sabes.-

Mary sonrió, besando en la frente al pequeño bebé en sus brazos mientras escuchaba los apresurados pasos de Dean viniendo de la cocina, parecía emocionado.-Lo sé.-

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-exclamó Dean asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, y John se giro a verle. Con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

 

-¿Por qué pararía mis vacaciones ahora? Llevo treinta años de vacaciones, no he envejecido nada y soy inmortalmente rico. Déjame disfrutar del paraíso.-

Liliah rio divertida.-Pero señor, él ya cumplió los dieciocho años de edad hace dos meses. Usted ya no es un ángel.-

-¡Patrañas! Sigo siendo tan ángel como siempre.-

-Señor, insisto ¿No cree que treinta años son mucho tiempo para estar vacacionando?-

Lucifer suspiró, rodando sus ojos y posando su vaso de margarita a un lado.-Vale vale, iré a echar un vistazo pero te lo digo, no existe alguien capaz de sostener mi gracia Liliah. Los humanos son así de débiles.-

Liliah no le respondió y retiró el vaso de Margarita para devolverlo a la cocina, además tenía un pasaje de avión que comprar. Últimamente había aprendido a disfrutar de la lentitud con la que los humanos se transportaban.

Además, aun estaba leyendo las cartas de Crowly maldiciéndolo por habar designado a Azazel como el rey del infierno, cuando ni siquiera era su culpa. Pero es que a él simplemente le daba más risa que curiosidad leerlas.

-¿Tienes tu pistola? ¿Y los cuchillos Sam?-le preguntó John inquieto desde un rincón de la habitación.-Siempre necesitas cuchillos, siempre.-

-Papá…No puedo traer un arsenal de armas a Stanford, ni si quiera tengo licencia para portar pistolas.-le contestó Sam algo molesto por el exceso de preocupación de su padre.-Pero sí, ya empaqué eso. Además de sal y el libro de latín.-

John asintió aliviado, suspirando.-Bien…Tú sabes que solo te dejo ir porque tu madre lo habría querido, pero cuídate ¿Bien? Si notas algo raro no dudes en llamarme a mí o a tu hermano, nada de actuar solo.-le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí señor.-le contestó Sam con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces se llevó su bolso al hombro.- Bueno, tengo que ir a tomar el bus….-

John le sonrió cálidamente y le abrazo fuertemente, no quería dejarlo ir. Sam era alto, fuerte y sabía pelear pero seguía siendo su hijo menor y el recuerdo más parecido a Mary que tenía.-No hagas estupideces.-

-No las haré papá.-le contestó riendo entre dientes.

Estaba tan emocionado, iba ir a Stanford con una beca completa. Una que él mismo se había ganado, su madre estaría orgullosa. Eso no lo dudó ni un solo segundo.

Cuando Lucifer llegó a Palo Alto, solo con la intención de hacerle ver a Liliah que estaba en un error. Que no existía persona capaz de contener su gracia y menos un humano por el cual se podría llegar a preocupar, porque ni con treinta años de estar en la tierra había terminado de odiar a la humanidad.

Ni siquiera cuando él, se había convertido en uno también o en el principio de uno.

Y entonces sucedió, fue una cosa sumamente extraña porque estaba en el parque, fingiendo leer el periódico cuando vio como aquel chico alto, muy alto, más alto que él, de cabello castaño y ojos avellanados pasaba por la calle, acompañado de una chica bonita y con pelo rubio. Supo entonces que Liliah tenía razón.

Y boom, su corazón fue flechado instantáneamente.

Ahora solo necesitaba un plan para colarse en la vida de Sam Winchester y enamorarlo. No podía ser tan complicado ¿No? Después de todo, tenía al destino de su lado, porque a diferencia de antes.

Esta vez estaban destinados a ganar.

Fin


End file.
